The drunked Fabulist
by lady'Athena-M
Summary: C'est l'histoire abracadabrante d'une délirante soirée dans la forêt noire entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Un pur délire plein de les rebondissements tout au long du trajet ! Personnages inattendus, Substances impromptues, Baisers indécents dans des situations ahurissantes et scènes ... On n'en ressort pas de glace, non il fait trop chaud. Magiquement incorrect. ...Oh Dobby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **_

_**Alors que je m'explique sur la situation. Oui, je plaide coupable. Je suis coupable du fantasmagorique délire qui vous attend. Mais j'ai bien ri, j'espère que vous apprécierez comme j'ai apprécié jouer tant sur l'histoire que sur la langue. **_

_**ATTENTION : Si vous avez passé le bac de français cette année vous pourrez être traumatisé par les figures de style. Rassurez vous, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Les personnages finissent par parler. Très vite. Et Je vous laisse deviner que Ron ne parle pas en contrepèterie ou paronomase. Nan Naaan … **_

_**Hermione témoigne, elle raconte cette soirée. Tout du moins elle le tente. Car quand la miss je sais tout rabat tous ses tabous, Poudlard est dépeint comme un garde fou. Difficile pour l'élève parfaite de rester neutre dans son récit sans vouloir rappeler qu'elle n'y est pour rien, qu'elle n'est pas une catin et qu'elle s'est fait tiré par la main. **_

_**Dur dur, surtout quand tous les vices s'emmêlent et les vicieux s'en mêlent. Indéniablement, c'est explosif, délirant, un grain offensif et incisif, oui, c'est très malséant. Mais nous, on aime ça. **_

_**Rated : M ( On sait pourquoi ) Nan ? Et bien lisez lisez mes amis . **_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage, je ne fais que les torturer puis je les rends à J. K Rowling. En plus ou moins bon état…Moins. **_

_**PS : Communauté des roux de la planète Terre, Pardonnez moi. **_

Bonne lecture !

Et pitite review peut-être ?

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOoooooooooooooooO **

On était saouls.

Oui, c'est Hermione granger qui vous parle. Saoul. C'est bien le seul mot de mon vaste vocabulaire que je ne devrais jamais avoir à sortir comme excuse…jamais je ne devrais l'associer à mon nom. Et pourtant…

Laissez-moi vous conter cette histoire merveilleuse. Vraiment, indubitablement, tous les ingrédients y étaient, je vous l'assure : Princesse Hermione, son prince charmant, la sorcière rousse, le pequenot un peu bêta mais attachant, leur vaste cour, le castor qui parle, le faune et le renard…STOP non attendez ça je ne suis plus très sure, non …non on se trompe d'histoire là…Ah si, ils étaient là ! Donc le faune et la potion magique… Quelle potion, désinhibitrice, prodigue prodige provocateur de problèmes (ndla : Moi aussi je suis saoul). Passons, vous aurez tout le loisir de le comprendre. Alors gardez les yeux bien ouverts, déployez votre imagination et livrez votre attention à mes subtils talents de conteuse. Je vous garantis, je vous jure chers amis, que jamais aucune exagération ne sera déployée en ce récit. Jamais princesse Hermione ne se mettra en avant. Les faits seront énoncés avec l'humilité la plus pudique…Dans une certaine mesure.

Que mon flot de paroles emplisse la pensine de vos esprits, noyez vos sens dans mon conte et jouissez comme j'ai joui …Oui pudique !


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapitre ! **

**Alors je vais casser le mythe, je ne suis pas hyper rapide. Je l'avais en stock et travaillé. Quoique j'ai tout écrit en une soirée, en réalité c'est la publication qui prend le plus de temps. Enfin ! **

**Nous partirons sur une fréquence d'un chapitre par jour, si vous voulez suivre. **

**C'est ici que débute l'histoire. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Ah et merci pour toutes les premières reviews, j'étais assez surprise de leur rapidité mais surtout très ravie. **

**Laissez-moi votre avis en passant ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous lire. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le retour à Poudlard s'était fait rude et laborieux. Passer son temps à se démener et fuir sur les routes de Londres sorcier sans avoir pu ouvrir un livre décent fut une torture mémorable mais se remettre au travail après tant d'évènements ne fut pas partie de plaisir non plus. Les Aspics approchant à grandes foulées, les petits héros de Gryffondors se motivaient du mieux possible, s'entraidaient et se poussaient les uns les autres à rendre ou clore tel ou tel devoir. Seulement parmi eux une élève se faisait plus discrète, calme, invisible mais en elle grondait une rage de vaincre et une détermination sans pareils. Réfugiée dans un coin sombre de la salle commune rouge et or, elle dévorait d'un appétit ogresque un large grimoire qui devait peser son poids tant il lui écrasait les cuisses. Faust se serait senti ridicule à ses côtés.

Les heures de cours se suivaient, les jours s'enchainaient, les examens approchaient et les substances circulaient. Venues des forêts, des montagnes, de vallées magiques, de Seamus Finnigan pour ne pas balancer, tous en usaient à tort et à travers. L'un d'eux n'aurait jamais commencé. Non. Si une sorcière rousse ne s'était pas emparée de lui. Rousse souillée, rouillée, grande idiote avec ses airs de prude pucelle pourtant, elle l'avait. Lui. Tous étaient prêts à se décomplexer après ces longues périodes de révisions, se décoincer dans la plus grande discrétion au détour d'un couloir, en bas d'un escalier, au fond de la bibliothèque. Et tout cela aurait continué ainsi si Neville ne s'était pas fait bêtement prendre en train de se soulager dans la pensine du professeur Dumbledore complètement, disons drogué…Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas l'utiliser cette pensine et que je vous raconte tout à la moldu Aaaaaaaah oui ! Bien voilà mystère résolu. Désinfecter ça prend du temps, surtout quand le cher directeur à barbe d'argent y a gentiment et innocemment plongé la tête pour prendre une pleine bouffée en plein visage avant de comprendre de quel liquide il s'agissait. Corvée de chaudron pendant un semestre, garde de la forêt noire pendant un mois et confiscation de tout produit illicite.

Fouille dans tout le château.

On a soudainement pensé que Rusard savait enfin utilisé une baguette quand on a vu ce qui se dressait dans son pantalon en fouillant dans les valises des jeunes pensionnaires. Bizarrement, on n'avait pas songé à cacher des pilules dans les strings, c'est vraiment étrange c'était une si bonne cachette disait-il , entre deux fils on voit vraiment rien. Logique. Heureusement qu'il a fouillé là. Oui et on le paye pour ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les soirées semblaient moroses, tristement silencieuses autour d'échecs sorciers ou de scrabble à la lumière des faibles flammes dansantes dans la cheminée. Ces flammes léchant langoureusement la bûche qui montait en température, s'enflammait durablement et crépitait haletante …Oh Harry ! Hum hum, on désespérait et l'on se ressassait l'histoire de ce pauvre Neville qui avait pris pour tout le monde. Le silence olympien régnait en maitre dans la salle sobre et sombre, seuls quelques échos de toussotements se répercutaient entre les murs de pierre et parfois l'ambiance atteignait son comble lorsqu'un « Scrabble » sortait lassement des lèvres d'un Dean ou Cormac au bord de l'endormissement. Le feu se révélait être la seule source d'amusement pour Hermione qui s'était trouvée désemparée à l'annonce de la fermeture provisoire de la bibliothèque en raison des mystérieuses scènes qui se déroulaient bien trop souvent… tard le soir entre deux ailes ou derrière une table poussiéreuse. Si seulement ils se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ces fanfarons se seraient dénoncés et on aurait rouvert mon refuge de savoir. En fait non, même s'ils avaient été pleinement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, Parvati et Lavande n'auraient jamais avoué ce qu'elles avaient fait ou plutôt ce qu'elles s'étaient fait ce soir là…OOps j'ai dit des noms ? Il va falloir me bipper je crois. Fallait pas me priver de bibliothèque.

Les soirées auraient menées à un sommeil paralytique général chaque soir si une nuit…

Le mutisme gagnait la bande sceptique, regroupée sur les canapés, tandis que Ron tentait de mimer un éléphant tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal en fait. Il ressemblait plutôt à un troll trisomique à vrai dire. Contorsionné à l'excès, un bras balançant mollement devant sa bouche, il sautillait en laissant échapper quelques rauques gémissements. Tous le regardaient d'un œil rond penchant la tête parfois, l'air de chercher le cerveau de ce rouquin au QI d'huitre. Trêve de plaisanterie, les roux sont des handicapés comme les autres. Le Jeu des mimes : on repassera.

Vraiment c'est au comble du pathétique qu'un bruit gigantesque vint sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il restait à Weasley numéro …4 ? 5 ? Oh, Je crois que j'ai arrêté de compter quand ils on perdu leurs neurones. Le bruit venait du couloir. Un énorme Boum suivi de cris. Cormac se saisit instinctivement d'une batte de Quidditch en se dirigeant, méfiant, vers le tableau qui refermait le passage. Dean, Harry et Ron en firent de même tandis que les filles restant en retrait agenouillées sur le canapé de velours guettant le vacarme qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Les cris s'amplifiaient, les pas résonnaient, s'accéléraient. Dans la salle, le silence pesait et écrasait l'air ambiant tandis que le son des respirations montait avec la tension. Parmi elles, Colin dissimulait son visage entre ses doigts tout en agrippant lascivement la fine nuisette de Parvati …Innocemment bien sur, il lui touchait les fesses. Pour se rassurer sans doute.

Et soudain l'impact !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

**Et bien Voilà. **

**Review ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre ! **

**Bon on va ralentir les fréquences je crois. **

**Toujours au plaisir de lire les reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Et laissez votre avis en passant, ça me fait plaisir :) **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une ombre difforme s'engouffra à bout de souffle dans la salle. Ereintée, haletante la masse s'étala sur le sol prête à cracher ses poumons tant elle s'était précipitée jusque là. Les garçons avancèrent vers elle en formation « prenez Ron et laissez nous en vie ».Se mouvant au sol sous une étoffe pâle, la chose poussait des gémissements, des sortes de plaintes inarticulées et étouffées. Courageusement, Dean s'avança et tira d'un coup sec le tissu qui enveloppait le corps emmêlé qui se démenait pour en sortir.

Brusquement l'étudiant se redressa pour laisser se relever le pauvre Seamus rouge et décoiffé hurlant à s'en égosiller « Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! » Le groupe de Gryffondor se rapprocha de l'étudiant l'encerclant comme s'il eut été le spectacle venu réveiller leur soirée, l'étincelle dans cette nuit de platitude mortelle. Filles comme garçons le regardaient d'un œil à la fois interrogateur et méfiant.

« —T'as eu quoi ? L'interrogea Dean l'air blasé.

—Je ….je …l'ai eu …lui…ça hurla t-il dans un ultime soupir en agitant une cape noire de sorcier qu'il avait repliée en sac improvisé et qui semblait contenir nombre d'objets.

—Oui ben quand tu sauras aligner deux mots tu repasseras ! Lança Lavande en se retournant vers le canapé déçue.

—Ce sont des bonbons ? reprit Luna…Lunatique comme à son habitude.

—Les meilleurs que t'aies jamais gouté ! répliqua Seamus reprenant peu à peu son souffle. »

Harry arracha la cape noire des mains de Seamus tout en soupirant les yeux au ciel. Ginny et Katy Bell s'étaient timidement rapprochées pour observer le contenu déballé par le jeune sorcier, avec le reste du groupe, tous penchés sur son épaule.

« —C'est pas vrai mec ! D'où tu sors tout ça ?! Souffla Dean tout en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

—Et ce con de Rusard ? Qu'est-ce que t'en a fait ? Ajouta Ron les yeux toujours scotchés sur les herbes chatoyantes et les pilules colorées qui ravissait tous les étudiants.

—Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu je vous dis ! Renchérit-il fièrement.

—Comment ça tu l'as eu ? avança Ginevra grinçant ses dents aiguisées et remuant son nez crochu …oui crochu et la verrue tout ça…en plus elle est rousse.

—J'ai attendu qu'il se barre avec Neville pour sa garde du soir et je me suis introduit en foutant du chewing gum sur le bord de la porte pour pas qu'elle se ferme complètement lorsqu'il la claquerait. Une fois la nuit tombée, j'en ai profité. Sauf que j'ai tout retourné, un vrai bordel et là je sais pas, je crois qu'il a du me sentir parce qu'il était là. Revenue sa tête de rat d'égout ! J'étais accroupi par terre en train de tout emballer et lui était là, tout d'un coup devant la porte en train de grogner des insultes alors … Et sans que je comprenne comment ben il était assommé et enfermé à double tour dans un placard des cachots. J'ai récupéré ce que j'ai pu et je suis remonté en vitesse avant que les serpentards se pointent.

—Ca n'explique pas le drap. Lança calmement Hermione en agitant le blanc tissu aussi immaculé qu'elle.

—Ouais … Ben j'ai voulu tester la qualité avant de revenir et j'ai fait un détour par les salles de bain de Serdaigle pour être au clame. Elles étaient pas vides… _sourit –il songeur_. C'est pas un drap, c'est un rideau de douche. Dit-il en l'étendant à la vue de tous. Tout en le suspendant au dessus de sa tête jusqu'au bas de ses pieds, les yeux pleins d'étoiles , il ajouta Cho Chang s'est frottée dessus …Ouais …Et je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu.

—Putain tu crains mec ! Pouffa Cormac tout en attrapant le drap et le serrant contre lui comme un gamin non partageur l'aurait fait avec son jouet préféré. Le sourire au lèvre, il le mit sur son épaule et croisa les bras comme si de rien n'était.

—On va encore avoir des problèmes. Reprit Hermione plus sérieusement. Rusard se réveillera bien un jour et là on va tous finir dans la forêt noire, et pas que de garde plutôt dans le ventre d'une araignée géante. Elle sentit Ron se durcir à cette évocation.

—Elle a raison ! Coupa le rouquin pris d'effroi. Jette ça Seamus.

—Et nan ! Siffla t-il tandis que Ronald s'emparait de son stock pour l'élever en hauteur hors de sa portée.

Les discussions fusaient toutes dans un même temps, les avis se balançaient, les insultes ne manquaient pas tandis qu'un brouhaha redonnait vie à la salle commune.

—On pourrait peut –être trouver un compromis. Chuchota Luna dans l'ombre, tant à l'écart que sa voix surprit les étudiants qui se disputaient alors en deux camps pro Hermione VS pro Junkies.

—Il n'y pas de compromis à avoir Luna, on a eu assez de problèmes en se faisant prendre une fois. Il y en avait partout, sous les lits, dans les livres, dans la barbe d'Hagrid. Neville a assez pris. Regarde où il est maintenant. S'ils en retrouvent, on est mal.

—On pourrait trouver une solution à tout ça… La forêt noire. Répondit-elle fixant le clair de lune argenté du bord boisé de la fenêtre.

—Ouais ! Totalement ! On pourrait faire ça. On se fait une méga soirée dans la forêt noire ! Comme ça on épuise notre stock sans risque d'être surpris, on rejoint Neville et il ne reste aucune preuve ! S'exclama Seamus soutenu par les vifs hochements de têtes de ses amis.

—Tu te fous de moi ! Et l'araignée bordel ! Brailla Ron.

—Fais pas chier petite fille. Rétorqua Ginny à son frère, tu seras tellement shooté que tu verras que des poneys ! Moi je suis partante, tu viens Harry ?

—Ben c'est vrai que les révisions ont été super dures Mione. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie de revoir Ron faire l'éléphant.

—AAAAH T'avais trouvé faux frère ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser ?!

—ON avait tous trouvé Ron ! Mais te voir faire l'abruti et te démener avec ça c'était le seul moyen de ne pas se laisser mourir et c'était plutôt marrant ! Nous aussi on vient. Ajouta Lavande en saisissant Parvati par le bras suivie de Katy qui acquiesçait bêtement.

—Bon alors les gars ? Vous venez ? Demanda Seamus.

—Sûr ! S'exclamèrent Dean et Mac Laggen. »

Ron céda rapidement en voyant Luna remplir un sac à dos de sachets de sucreries et de chocogrenouilles, puis y ajoutant quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu. Colin toujours accroché à Parvati comme sa propre queue se saisit de son appareil. Tous s'activaient dans la pièce remplissant les sacs de tous les excès : Sucres, alcool, potions… La prude et pure Hermione, elle, demeurait stoïque au milieu de la pièce droite comme un piquet. Mais elle se détendit lorsqu'une voix suave vint murmurer d'un souffle chaud dans son oreille, la main déposée au creux de reins et glissant dangereusement le long de son débardeur de satin « Allez viens Mione, ça va être marrant. On va juste se détendre, s'amuser. » La brune déglutit difficilement avant d'attraper un sac à son tour et s'enfoncer dans un des placards de la salle qu'elle vidait de ses mets les plus délicieux pour les fourrer dans sa besace. C'était sans doute l'occasion.

Enfin la bonne ambiance faisait son retour dans la maison des lions Les sucreries voltigeaient d'un bout de la salle à l'autre pour finir sur le dos de nos étudiants ou finissant dans la case « prison » alias estomac de Ron si par malheur il se trouvait entre l'expéditeur et le destinataire. Les rires fusaient à l'idée de ce qu'ils préparaient là bas. L'excitation les prenaient tous au ventre, le gout du risque les envahissait et les poussait dehors dans une frénésie coup de fouet.

Les discussions délirantes animaient la petite foule qui se dirigeait dans les rires vers le tableau qui s'ouvrit brusquement sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé. Tétanisés, les gryffondors firent face à la carrure qui leur bloquait le passage. Les surplombaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, une silhouette aux traits durs et froids visiblement attisé par la flamme meurtrière qui prenait place dans son regard. Décoiffé, débraillé, déchainé il semblait contenir en ses poings toute la haine qu'il leur portait. De vives nervures blanches apparaissaient sur ses mains qui se serraient violemment contre ses cuisses.

Seul un grognement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne décoche un violent coup de poing en direction de la mâchoire de Seamus.

Un craquement se fit entendre, nul n'aurait pû dire s'il s'agissait du poing ou de ses dents mais le sang, lui, était bien visible dégoutant les quelques filles qui s'étaient précipitées pour le secourir. Dan un mouvement éclair, il se retrouva projeté au sol, étalé sur le dos, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Maintenant on est quitte connard. »

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOo

Alors alors ? C'est qui ?

Au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième ! **

J'avoue qu'en le relisant pour le publier, je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire prenait un grand virage dans ce qui suivra dans les prochains chapitres. Enfin bon assez étonnant. Elle est très avancée donc les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Vous me donnerez votre avis !

**Bonne lecture. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOoo

Jeune, grand et beau, Rusard avait bien changé. En fait, c'est juste parce que ce n'était pas Rusard.

« —Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive salop ?! s'égosilla Harry en se jetant littéralement le poing levé sur l'agresseur.

—Demande ça à votre junkie de service, le balafré ! Cracha t-il d'un geste du menton vers l'assommé »

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement vers l'intéressé qui semblait reprendre difficilement ses esprits. On aurait presque vu les chandelles danser au dessus de sa Sorbonne. Les yeux mi clos, la bouche déversant tout le sang et la salive qui lui restait, Seamus tenta quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Soutenu par ses camarades, il prit place sur le canapé, tout en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

« —Je sais pas ce qu'il veut, il est taré. Commença t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa lèvre commençait à prendre du volume. Touchant et repassant la main sur sa lippe rougeoyante, il agrandit ses yeux de plus en plus, paniquant à l'idée de se retrouver avec des lèvres dépareillées et caricaturales. Je vais te démolir la gueule Malefoy ! S'égosilla t-il en tentant vainement quelques mouvements. Ta seule gueule d'ange ressemblera plus à rien quand je t'aurais refait le portrait espèce de veracrasse !

—C'est ça et ton père le scroutt à pétard. Lâcha t-il lassement les yeux au ciel, peu atteint par les menaces proférées.

Seamus tenta dans un élan de se lever afin de se jeter sur le blond et enfin lui donner la correction qu'il méritait. Réduire sa tête en bouillie, en gargouille. Il avait déjà les cornes, c'était bien parti non ? Mac Laggen retint le jeune brun par l'épaule et se tourna vers le serpentard non pas plus intéressé par ce qui se déroulait face à ses beaux yeux anthracites. L'air satisfait et suffisant comme à son habitude, il se massait délicatement le poing tout en s'appuyant confortablement dos au mur.

—Parle Malefoy. Lança Cormac batte en main.

—Je vais faire simple et abrégé, histoire que vos cerveaux de moules suivent. Moi et deux filles dans placard des cachots. Mima t-il sur un ton de débile mental avant de se redresser pour leur faire face.

—TA gueule Malefoy ! Parle correctement, pour l'instant le cerveau de moule c'est toi ! Cracha Parvati. Tu baisais et alors ?

—Ouais, c'est exactement ça et sans qu'on comprenne comment, on s'est retrouvé avec le cadavre de Rusard entre les jambes et enfermé dans ce putain de placard…Tout les quatre.»

Plus fort qu'une fureur comique, un sursaut de sanglot pris toute la salle. Tentées d'être réprimées ou étouffées un instant, c'est en foulée en masse que les gorges se déployèrent pour laisser exprimer la moquerie. Tous hurlaient de rire à l'image du beau et majestueux blond transpirant et haletant, le corps nu et suaveesquissant de lents et langoureux mouvements …contre la peau ridée et sale du vieux Rusard qui l'épiait de son regard mortellement vide. La panique, la tête, ils auraient tous voulu voir ça !

« Taisez-vous ! Ce dégénéré est parti en courant en prenant bien soin de bloquer cette porte. Complètement shooté mais assez lucide pour faire ça hein !

—Le pire dans cette histoire, je dirais que c'est qu'il était même pas encore shooté quand il a eu cette idée…Chuchota Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

—Quoiqu'il en soit, on a un petit arrangement à faire. Reprit-il. On a bien compris que vous aviez de petites choses intéressantes à nous faire partager…continua t-il d'une voix doucereuse tandis que Pansy et Millicent sortaient de derrière son dos l'air froid et hautain. Droites et menaçantes telles des chiens de garde, elles se tenaient de part et d'autre du jeune prince, la mâchoire crispée et les bras fermement croisés pour contenir leur rage.

—Qu'eeeest-ce que vous nous voulez ? lança Hermione en roulant des yeux.

—Moit- moit. 50-50 ou on balance tout. C'est clair, pour la drogue et le cadavre et le placard et tous les roux que vous hébergez dans votre dortoir. Enuméra t-il en désignant d'un vague geste de la main les Weasley.

—Hey ! Je t'assure qu'on est élèves ici ! Pourquoi tu nous crois pas ! Répliqua Ron renfrogné.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui un sourcil levé…Weasley et l'art de la vanne…On Re-pa-ssera ou pas. Y'en a marre. L'est trop nul.

—On n'a rien pour toi Malefoy .D'ailleurs on va s'en débarrasser, on compte rien garder. C'est trop dangereux, on va tout détruire. Dit Harry le plus sérieusement possible tout en lançant des regards de connivence à tous ses camarades pour qu'ils soutiennent ses dires. »

Des hochements de têtes suivis de petits « hum » d'acquiescement succédèrent d'emblée à la dernière sentence du survivant. Malefoy arqua un sourcil peu convaincu tout en croisant les bras, résigné à ne pas abandonner une affaire si juteuse et …fumante. Si ce n'était pour leur tenir tête ou les faire céder, au moins ils les provoqueraient et les insupporteraient comme le voulait la tradition. Les serpentardes baissaient déjà la tête désappointées ou soufflaient leur agacement avant de s'apprêter à faire demi-tour loin du repère des bouffondors qu'elles méprisaient tant.

Un silence gênant s'installa, aucun n'osait une parole de plus dans l'attente que l'ennemi déclare le premier forfait.

« —Hey les amis je prends mon sac à dos Pokémon ou celui des Joyeux Niffleurs ? Surgit Colin de la chambre suspendant chacun des deux sacs de chaque coté de son visage en attendant un avis, le sourire bête.

Sans réponse, dans un silence de mort, il continua.

—Nan vous avez raison je devrais pas salir celui des joyeux Niffleurs. En forêt, trop de risques. La boue tout ça. Je vais le ranger ! Dit-il joyeusement en s'en retournant vers la chambre en sautillant. »

Un long silence suivit. Et le Serpentard de reprendre :

« Alors comme ça on fait une petite escapade nocturne les cachottiers ?chantonna t-il le sourire du vice aux lèvres. Et on ne nous invite pas ?

—On promène pas les fouines nous, Malefoy ! lança Hermione.

—Toi, va laver ton sang.

—Toi va laver tes vannes.

Toi va laver ton c..

C'EST BON ! coupa Harry. Malefoy tu la boucles. Il attendit un moment pour ne pas paraitre ridicule en ajoutant : Bon maintenant parle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

C'est simple. On vient avec vous et on a accès au stock. Et Nott et Zabini viennent aussi. Crabbe et Goyle aussi peut-être, j'ai envie de me marrer.

Non mais ramène toute ta famille aussi Blondinet ! lança Lavande.

Mon père est trop occupé à se faire lécher les bottes par le tien Brown. Il passera quand elles brilleront.

Lavande se tut, les joues rouges de rage. De honte ? C'est vrai que son père est un vrai lèche cul n'importe quoi pour monter en grade. Tel père telle fille.

—Bon écoute Malefoy, on te l'accorde. Déglutit durement Seamus. Mais t'as intérêt à te taire.

—Parfait. On se retrouve ici dans 20 minutes. Les Serpentard partent en expédition dans leur immense bar.

—Vous voyez qu'on est gentils ! siffla Parkinson en claquant la porte derrière le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers leur dortoir suivant d'un seul mouvement le blond platine comme sa cour. A tout à L'heeeeeure ! chantonna t-elle un sourire aguicheur à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.»

Et sept coupables de plus. Un nombre divin pour les esprits les plus diaboliques de cette école. Que de joie et de félicité, nous allons tous tomber, vive la forêt !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voila voila pour ce petit quatrième. **

**A bientôt et j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**J'avoue que j'en doute un peu...Les reviews se sont rendormies après le premier chapitre alors que penser ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième ! **

**Plus grand-chose à dire à ce niveau si ce n'est …ENJOY ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas la petite review. **

**Bonne lecture.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux Serpys pour refaire surface chacun un sac en main empli d'alcools en tout genre et sans doute d'autres choses. Les gryffondors s'étaient constitués en un petit groupe pareillement muni qui attendait au détour d'un sombre couloir du château. Hermione et Malefoy prirent la tête du joyeux cortège vérifiant à chaque avancée qu'aucun élève n'était en dehors de son dortoir ou qu'un professeur n'était pris d'insomnie ou de l'envie de passer dans la chambre d'un autre professeur … Si si vous voyez de qui je parle. Non ? Dommage. Quoiqu'il en soit les deux préfets progressaient à la manière d'espions surentrainés et toujours suivis de la petite foule bien prudente à chaque pas.

Enfin la grande cour apparaissait au loin, luisante et scintillante sous la lune d'argent qui déversait ses reflets nacrés sur le sable brun. Le dernier pas pour quitter le château. L'air chaud fouettait légèrement leur peau. L'accès à la douce liberté. Plus vite, leurs pieds foulaient le sol soigneusement lustré. Le portail de bois moyenâgeux qui n'était plus très loin constituait la seule barrière à la platitude morose, limite entre ennui et folie. Quelques planches de bois qui laissaient pénétrer entre elles quelques faisceaux halés, quelques planches de bois et …Une multitude de sorts ! Tragédie et si ce n'était que ça … La plus grosse infamie est sans doute celle-ci .

« —Alors Dragichou, c'était biiiiien ? T'as du prendre ton pied heeein ? J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout vu ! Hahaha ! »

Un hurlement, un trépassement, un courant d'air et poussière.

Malefoy sembla immédiatement entendre ce qui venait de se dérouler tandis que les rouge et argent se tenaient pétrifiés, statues de sel horrifiées. Le ton faussement féminin et aigu à l'excès que venait de prendre l'étrange voix n'avait pourtant arraché de rire à personne dans l'assemblée. Sans se retourner, Drago roula les yeux en lâchant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Ses poings serrés laissaient apparaitre ses jointures blanches et quelques veines qui ressortaient, Il ne riait plus. Il n'avait jamais ri en fait. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un rapide mouvement et la pointa en l'air menaçant.

« Montre-toi Peeves.

—Espèce d'abruti. Murmura Harry. Dis-lui plutôt de se casser.

—Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne parlera pas Potter !

—Mais on s'en fiche tout le monde sait que tu sautes tout ce qui a une jupe !

—Moi j'ai kilt. Dit Ron comme aliéné.

—Euh, oui Ron. Répondit Hermione l'air compatissante en prenant Ron par l'épaule pour l'éloigner de la discussion tel un malade.

—Et puis c'est pour nous préserver nous aussi. Surgit Pansy.

Tous la regardèrent partagés entre l'envie de rire et le désespoir.

—Tu te fiches de qui Parkinson ? Tout le monde sait que chez toi c'est cuisses ouvertes toutes les semaines. Percuta Parvati.

Il n'en fallut pas moins à la brune pour se mettre en position d'attaque avant que les autres gryffondor ne répliquent toutes, baguettes en main et à l'affût. Deux clans alignés se formèrent instinctivement et immédiatement. Chacune se faisait face, immobile, contenant la menace entre ses doigts. Cependant, rien ne pouvait dissimuler les avada kedavra que chacun des regards lançait à ce moment précis. La gente masculine retint son souffle comme pour ne pas en ajouter à l'air déjà amplement appesanti par la tension qui s'était installée.

Un tourbillon vint s'imposer entre les deux lignes de front et décoiffer les demoiselles qui s'apprêtaient à s'étriper. Hermione abaissa sa baguette et suivit du regard l'ombre qui venait de passer dans un courant d'air verdâtre pour disparaitre dans le ciel nocturne. Un rire aigu, insupportable et continuel, une torture à lui seul et Peeves apparu se tenant, si l'on peut réellement dire cela, au niveau des étudiants.

« Ouhouhou Malefoy. Tu sais qu'on est amis toi et moi hein ? Serpy Serpy. Chantonna t-il de sa voix raillante et nasillarde.

—VA mourir …Oh et puis laisse tomber. Qu'est ce qu'il nous faut faire pour ne plus t'entendre geindre ?

—Et bien oh …je ne sais pas. On va bien trouver un truc, un arrangement …Mon pote appuya t-il lui donnant une tape poussiéreuse dans le dos avant que sa main ne réapparaisse de l'autre côté du corps traversé par l'ectoplasme. En tout cas mes pauvres yeux ont vu de vilaines choses. Et ça braillait, et ça braillait et ça bra…

—TA GUEULE ! haussa Malefoy qui se prit vite en pleine face une multitude de « chuuuuuut » de la part de la troupe.

—Oh tu me vexes. Je vais aller pleurer Malefoy ! Chez …Tu sais qui.

—Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant Peeves ? Lança Seamus. Des herbes des trucs comme ça dit-il en dévoilant le contenu de son sac au fantôme peu intéressé.

—Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être stone crétin. Tu m'as vu ? Je suis Peeeeves ! reprit il en chantant et en effectuant une fois de plus un grand aller avant de disparaitre.

Il réapparut dans une étincelle, un plop sonore.

—Et puis JE suis de la fumée je te rappelle, ignorant. Non, non en plus je ne parle pas aux bouffondors. Il se retourna vers Malefoy en un tour de tête à 360 degrés .Son sourire diabolique étirait étrangement son visage et ne le déformait que plus que d'ordinaire. Arrangeons-nous Malefoy chuchota t-il en le lui faisant signe de le suivre. »

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de discussions animées suivies de loin par les jeunes protagonistes, les questions et les inquiétudes commencèrent à se faire entendre. Peeves esquissait de grands mouvements de bras, de grands tours sur lui même mais surtout s'agitaient anormalement du bassin. Malefoy l'observait, pensif, une main sur le menton sans jamais ciller. Il avait l'air de vouloir comprendre ce que le fantôme tentait difficilement de lui démontrer. Le petit groupe ennuyé de ne pas saisir le sens de la conversation s'était assis à même le sol pour les scruter avec avidité et peut-être se déclencher à force de les fixer intensément, un pouvoir de légilimens. Mais il n'en n'était rien. Enfin Malefoy revint, la mine impassible et le visage fermé. Sans un mot il se saisit de son sac et lança un ferme et vide « On y va » .

Décontenancés et éberlués par son attitude, les autres suivirent sans le mot. Seul Seamus osa s'approcher de lui pour lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Malefoy ? Pourquoi il bougeait comme décharné ?

—On s'en fout, il ne dira rien et en plus il est content. ..Ah oui et, euh Pansy t'as un rendez-vous dans le placard demain à 20 heures. Bonne chance. »

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et Millicent de remercier Merlin dans un soupir d'avoir été épargnée. Hermione malgré la haine qu'elle nourrissait à son égard vint prendre la défense de la serpentarde qui avait apparemment perdu sa langue et s'était décroché la mâchoire en entendant la sentence de son triste sort.

« Tu te fous de nous Malefoy ? Hein ? dit-elle un sourire peu convaincu.

—Non.

—T'as vendu ton amie ? Enfin connais-tu ce mot déjà ? Tu es un proxénète ! Elle va se faire violer !continua t-elle tout en marchant. Puis Malefoy se stoppa net dans son avancée pour se retourner face à la sorcière.

—Granger. Il ne peut rien faire.

—Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça Einstein ?

—C'est un fantôme, il n'a même pas de … Pénis.

—Haaaaaaaaaa pas con, pas con. S'exclama Ron en agitant l'index.

—Sa petite danse de tout à l'heure et ben c'était …disons. Sa manière de faire les choses. Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien regardé dans le placard quand il nous a surpris …

—D'un côté il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder ! répliqua Lavande. ..Trahie. Elle se tut aussitôt sous le regard noir que lui envoya Malefoy.

—Quoiqu'il en soit avant qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas muni pour ce genre de chose, Pansy sera déjà en train de se faire passer dessus par quelqu'un d'autre. Reprit Seamus en riant. »

Hermione le fit taire en un regard assassin avant d'annoncer que cette histoire était close, tout du moins jusqu'au lendemain 20 heures.

La protection du château était clairement infaillible, d'une solidité sans pareils. Inébranlable et indestructible, sauf pour un professeur. On avait alors suggéré diverses manières d'outrepasser cette dernière contrainte, des solutions plus aberrantes les unes que les autres. Parvati s'était proposé de faire des vocalises et atteindre une note telle que la protection céderait. Vive discrétion, vive le cerveau. Les serpentard d'une seul voix avancèrent que s'il l'on frappait assez fort sur la paroi en portant Goyle, qui ferait office de Bouc, ils seraient sortis d'ici quinze minutes. No comment.

A la grande surprise de tous, l'esprit ingénieux et fort bien formé de Ron ne dit rien. Enfin. Il se contentait de se tenir droit, muet, de marbre comme si des pensées infiniment profondes occupaient son esprit. Son regard se faisait aussi noir que la nuit d'encre qui s'était rabattu en fond du décor médiéval qu'offrait le château. Sombre, la pénombre immisçait sans peine son ombre dans ses orbes. Dur, au fur et à mesure que les regards se tournaient vers lui sa mâchoire se crispait et se faisait plus apparente sous la peau pâle de sa joue. Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Alarmant, affolant, lentement Hermione s'approcha de Ron à pas de loup, légèrement penchée en avant afin de déceler le moindre indice que pourrait laisser paraitre son regard.

« —Ron …ça va ?

—…

—Ronnychou…heeey .Continua Lavande en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

— Réveille-toi imbécile ! le surprit Ginny en claquant dans ses mains à quelques centimètres de son visage.

—Je crois qu'il n'a pas digéré un truc …lança Seamus, A votre place je ne marcherais pas derrière lui !

—…

—Roohon reprit Hermione dans la même position en passant la main devant ses yeux. .. T'as mal quelque part ? Au ventre ? Tu as trop mangé ?

—pss pss pss

—Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le rouquin là ? On va pas passer la nuit à le regarder. Donnez lui une cacahuète et on y va ! Brailla le blond platine.

—Attendez, je crois qu'il dit un truc, murmura Parvati en se penchant sur l'épaule de Lavande.

—Pense Pense Pense. PENSE PENSE PENSE !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mec ? Oh Eh tu nous fais peur.

Mains sur les tempes, le regard plus agressif que jamais il monta le ton. Et à en croire sa couleur qui virait au rouge pivoine, sa température corporelle grimpait elle aussi. Ron surchauffait.

—AAAAaaaah Merde, j'ai trop réfléchi ! Aaaaah Aïe mes méninges, mon cerveau, mon encéphale, mon cortex cérébral défaille ! Hurla t-il en se tenant la tête. »

Il se jeta à terre tel un détraqué se roulant de gauche à droite en maintenant sa tête des deux mains.

C'était comme si un spectateur avait décidé de mettre pause. Un arrêt sur image sur tout le monde sauf Ron. Tous dans une position qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient à ce moment précis : De la pitié, du désespoir, une légère moquerie amicale, un total désintéressement, et une profonde envie de cogner. Ron se releva tout penaud réarrangeant sa tenue et défroissant son T-shirt.

« —C'est pas drôle Ron.

—Désolé, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère. Vous me stressez tous.

—On cherche une solution là.

—Ouais ouais….

—…

—Heeeey je crois que … J'ai faim. »

La sortie s'annonçait rude. Les étudiants s'étaient tous établis dans un petit coin obscur à l'abri des regards afin de réfléchir à un moyen de franchir l'infranchissable. Le silence était complet et pesant. Beaucoup avait déjà abandonné les recherches jouant à dénouer puis refaire leurs lacets, regarder leurs pouces pousser ou se recoiffer. L'excitation diminuait à mesure que le temps s'enfuyait. Comment Hermione avait pu se laisser prendre dans une telle histoire sans même avoir organisé quoique ce soit ? Un coup de tête. Elle avait pour une fois voulu être spontanée, improviser et voilà où elle se retrouvait. Assise entre ses meilleurs amis et ses pires ennemis, sous la nuit dominante et toujours sur la propriété de Poudlard qu'ils ne daignaient quitter.

Harry releva la tête à la fois peu convaincu par ce qu'il allait dire et surpris de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt. Son mouvement brusque qui avait légèrement fait bruisser son T-shirt attira l'attention de quelques sorciers sur lui. La délivrance viendrait-elle du survivant ?

« —Attendez …Rappelez moi ce qu'on va faire là ?

—On va tenir compagnie à Neville Harry…Commença Luna chuchotant.

—Non on va s'en mettre plein la gu…

—Tais toi Cormac, le coupa Ginny, On va tenir compagnie à Neville. _Elle se retourna vers Harry. _Mais tu le sais déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ben …Neville, il est bien dans la forêt en train de faire ses corvées hein ?

Les têtes se tournaient toutes vers lui l'incitant à continuer. Hermione reprit.

—Harry je vois bien où tu veux en venir, mais Neville peut seulement rentrer au château une fois ses corvées terminées, il ne pourra pas nous ouvrir de l'autre côté pour nous faire sortir. C'est très sécurisé tu sais. Lui-même, il n'a pas pu sortir sans que ne l'accompagne cet abruti de Ru… HEeeeeeey !

—Pas con, pas con répliqua Ron en agitant son doigt.

D'un seul mouvement de masse tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers Seamus. Stoïque, comprenant de suite ce qu'on lui demandait.

—Il est dans le placard, j'y vais !

—Je viens avec toi, répondit Drago. Si tu te fais prendre seul, on est tous foutus, on dira que je te raccompagne dans ton dortoir.

—On y va. Grouille-toi. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voili Voilà !

Alors vont-ils s'en sortir…Ce serait trop facile d'en finir là hein ? Alors vous verrez cela au prochain chapitre !

Bisou.

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Les minutes passaient et l'attente était de plus en plus inquiétante. S'ils s'étaient fait prendre, le groupe n'aurait aucun moyen de le savoir et ils se feraient prendre à leur tour. Si Rusard était encore en bon état, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait débarqué en robe de nuit, hurlant hors d'haleine son fameux « élèves hors dortoir ! » tout en suant comme un Ron face à un moustique. Ou Goyle devant un bain.

Une petite lueur au détour d'un corridor saisit l'attention du groupe. Seamus arrivait en courant comme un déluré en secouant un énorme paire de clés argentées un grand sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy le suivait toujours aussi droit, les mains dans les poches et un air de je m'en foutisme toujours plaqué sur le visage. Le gryffondor n'attendit ni l'avis ni l'approbation de personne avant de se précipiter sur la serrure magistrale du dernier portail. D'un brusque coup, il y enfonça la clé. Il s'en brula plus que les doigts. Un coup d'éclair le saisit et le propulsa violemment une vingtaine de mètre en arrière. Un gémissement étouffé sortit de sa gorge au contact du sol. Harry se planta devant le portail, le mirant, pensif.

« —Ce n'est pas simplement des clés dont on a besoin. La protection est bien plus perfectionnée que ça. Ce n'est pas un simple portail. Derrière, il y a une sorte de dôme magique qui nous garde ici. Seuls les professeurs peuvent le désactiver avec une formule. Et seules certaines personnes entrent et sortent comme elles le veulent, les professeurs, les elfes, et Rusard.

—Il faut que l'on sorte avec Monsieur Rusard ? Interrogea Luna.

—Je crois que oui. Déclara Harry en se retournant. Si on veut sortir c'est Rusard tout entier qu'il nous faut.

—Mais il est énorme et comment voulez vous vous trimbaler un cadavre dans tout le château ?! meugla Ginny.

—On y va tous. Prononça pour la première fois Zabini. Je veux dire nous les mecs quoi. Si on se fait prendre ben on improvisera, on trouvera bien un truc. Ensuite Drago est préfet en chef, Potter préfet. Ce sera facile de faire croire à un simple raccompagnement après une séance de révisions collectives. Retour au dortoir au cours duquel nous avons trouvé Rusard évanoui au milieu du couloir…Avec quelques dents en moins, ben disons à cause du choc sur le sol ou contre un mur auquel il s'est cogné. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent remettre notre parole en cause. Et le fait que nous venions de différentes maisons permettra d'effacer les soupçons des différents directeurs sur l'influence néfaste ou la culpabilité des seuls serpentards ou seuls gryffondors sur les autres. »

Les filles se montrèrent à la fois admiratives devant le rare serpentard qui savait ouvrir son clapet seulement quand il fallait et dubitatives devant le fait qu'il sache mentir aussi rapidement. Quoiqu'il en soit son histoire tenait la route. Personne ne pourrait deviner que ses quelques dents en moins étaient dues à un violent coup de poing de Malefoy pris par surprise dans son placard. Après tout, la bouche de Rusard était un tel gouffre infernal que personne n'oserait s'y aventurer de toute façon. Et pour quelque affaire que ce soit.

« Moi je suis partant. De toute façon au point où on en est. Je ne vois pas meilleure solution. »

C'est ainsi que les Serpentards suivis de Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus et Cormac reprirent le chemin du placard. Colin se considérant désormais comme une partie du corps de Parvati

greffée à son arrière train, il préféra rester attendre avec le reste du groupe. Les filles se regardaient les unes les autres avant de reposer le regard sur le sol. Aucune n'osait une parole. Les soupirs de lassitude qui se succédaient étaient le seul rythme battu dans le silence de mort.

Seule Hermione prit son courage à deux mains avant de lancer tout sourire feignant une bonne humeur grandissante.

« —Alors Vous avez aimé l'Histoire des théories arithmétiques et astronomiques du 18ème siècle avec le professeur Cubbins ?!

—…

—…

—*baillement*

—Un jour j'ai vu un détraqueur sur un sombral. .. Il avait des lunettes. Affirma Luna, naïve.

—Hum, on s'en fout. Répliqua Aussitôt Pansy.

—Laisse la tranquille. Menaça Lavande.

—Toi tais-toi la catin du village ! Injuria Millicent au secours de son amie.

—Attends c'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Non mais qui n'a pas couché avec Malefoy ici ?! »

Un énorme silence s'abattit, toutes se mirent à regarder leurs pieds ou vers le ciel. Hermione ouvrit des yeux de poisson avant de s'étouffer.

« —Quoi ! Non mais c'est une blague !

—Une fois j'ai vu un sombral sur un détraqueur et il portait des lu…

— Tais-toi Luna ! Vous rigolez …Toutes !

—Calme toi Hermione commença Parvati. C'est…comme …comme…un passage obligé ? Avança t-elle peu convaincue, un sourcil haussé et la bouche déformée par le doute.

—Un passage de rien du tout ! Il est répugnant, raciste, prétentieux…Ginny !

—Moi j'ai rien fait ! …Mais j'en ai rêvé. Plusieurs fois. Tous les soirs en fait.

—Et Harry ?!

—Je suis sure qu'il rêve d'une autre aussi. C'est normal. On est un jeune couple. Voilà. »

Hermione se calma quelques instants plus pour repenser à cette dernière déclaration que pour digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et si cette « autre » était elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer Hermione. C'est génial . Renchérit Colin. »

Tous les regards éberlués se tournèrent vers lui.

« Enfin je crois….J'en sais rien. Hum… Un sombral sur un détraqueur ?! Sérieusement ? Raconte raconte Luna ! »

Hermione secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant d'observer le ciel, silencieuse. Pensive.

Harry, c'était quelque chose. Cet inaccessible, cet inavouable, cette indifférence constante.

Le ciel s'assombrissait.

Lugubre et sublime, c'était dans la peur de la mort qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Cette nuit là. Une nuit sombre, noire, dans laquelle guinchait une faible lueur sinistre narguant l'obscurité qui dévorait tout halo. C'était dans ce décor austère, froid, et gris que se mouvaient ensemble leurs corps embrasés, leurs corps qui se réchauffaient l'un contre l'autre, unis dans une étreinte torride et avide.

Les étoiles se paraient de leurs bijoux d'argent.

A quoi bon la lumière ? Tout l'éclat était dans les yeux émeraude du sorcier à l'éclair. A quoi bon la lumière ? Tout son corps se faisait flambeau à chaque geste. A quoi bon s'éclairer ? Ses sentiments étaient la révélation, la seule illumination qu'elle attendait. Complète enfin, insouciants enfin, c'était eux enfin qui narguaient la faucheuse dévorant toute âme en ces temps de guerre. Et chaque gémissement, chaque soupir sorti de leurs lèvres engloutissait le précedent de son son dominant. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, ornait le précédent de sa douceur infinie. Dans ce lit, face à face, ils se miraient, ils se promettaient, et se consumaient à leur propre chaleur corporelle. Perdus, ils se contemplaient sans ciller, si près, leurs visages à quelques millimètres partageant le même souffle chaud. Ils se disaient sans le mot, s'asservissaient sans liens, se juraient sans lendemain. Elle l'enlaça, il l'embrassa et il se réveilla. Et plus aucune lumière, plus aucune de leurs lumières. Jamais au réveil, le soleil ne s'était fait si violent. Jamais luminescence ne fut si aveuglante.

Harry c'était quelque chose. C'était ce vide dans le lit, ce trou dans sa tête, ces yeux vides et ce cœur lourd. La promesse d'une nuit, un aparté, une parenthèse que l'on n'ose même pas murmurer.

Harry c'était son amnésie.

Parce qu'Harry, aujourd'hui et pour toujours, c'était Ginny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOoOOOO

**Voilà, ça s'éclairçit. **

**Mon autre fic a donc un lien avec celle-ci. Disons une sorte de zoom ou de flash back. **

**Bien allez jeter un coup d'œil si ce n'est déjà fait et à bientôt ! **

**Bisou. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième ! **

**Tenez- vous bien…Au frais. **

**Non cette chaleur ce n'est pas l'été les amies. En plus à Paris, il fait froid… Bon, j'arrête, bonne dégustation !**

**-Chapitre trèèèès en retard, je sais et m'en excuse. Il était prêt depuis longtemps avec les deux suivants ... Mais mon Pc les a effacés, j'étais tellement déprimée d'avoir perdu mes bébés que j'ai boudé pendant tout ce temps. **

**Alors encore désolée, et ben enjoy ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

On eut dit un ange, tant elle était belle, car son sommeil n'avait point ôté les couleurs vives de son teint, ses joues étaient incarnates et ses lèvres comme du corail elles avaient seulement les yeux fermés et on l'entendait respirer doucement. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa lente respiration. Hermione s'était discrètement assoupie dans la position où elle réfléchissait. Dès que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit, elle ne se transformait pas en monstre ou en vampire non, elle ne pouvait pas plus être libre de se montrer que le jour mais elle s'endormait sur le champ. Bonnes habitudes auraient dit ses parents, ridicule auraient dit tous ses camarades. Miss-je-sais tout reste égale à elle-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les chauds et doux bras de Morphée ne la bercèrent pas plus longtemps. Une sensation bien plus délectable vint la faire glisser du sommeil vers la conscience. Chaudes, légèrement humidifiées, deux lèvres caressantes s'approchèrent des siennes les frôlant, les aguichant de leur souffle chaud. Enfin, un fin et léger contact se fit contre la peau délicate de sa bouche. Comme s'il n'eut été qu'un rêve tant il fut rapide. Hermione cligna calmement des yeux afin d'habituer sa vue à la lumière qui l'entourait, mais une ombre la lui barrait. Noir. Un pull noir, des cheveux sombres, un jeune homme accroupi devant elle restait immobile en la fixant et la dissimulant, ainsi dans son coin, du regard des autres.

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'agrandirent de surprise et elle crut étouffer en voyant Harry si près d'elle. Peut-être était-ce une vision onirique ? Etait-elle encore endormie ? Il replaça une mèche rebelle de sa chevelure indisciplinée derrière son oreille avant de lui murmurer qu'elle s'était endormie. Endormie, endormie ! Ca elle le savait ! Mais est-ce qu'elle était réveillée, c'est cela qu'elle voulait savoir !

Harry lui sourit un moment tandis que la lionne affichait toujours cet air décontenancé et perdu. Elle ne disait pas mot et semblait attendre qu'un clown bourré chevauchant une goule débarque de nulle part pour enfin lui prouver qu'elle rêvait. Mais rien. Le survivant, commençant à s'inquiéter, l'embrassa en vitesse sur le bout du nez avant de la tirer par le bras pour la relever. Face à face, éloignés du groupe qui semblait vivement converser devant la sortie, les deux étudiants se tenaient infiniment proches. Si proches qu'on n'aurait su les distinguer en deux personnes dans la pénombre.

« —Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Hurla t-elle en un chuchotement.

—Rien, je te réveille. Tu t'étais endormie.

—Ah. Et le …Le …Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

—Parce que je t'aime, c'est tout.

—Quoi ?!

—Je t'aime Hermione…T'en doutes ?

—Mais t'es complètement malade mon pauvre. Arrête ça tout de suite.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mione ?

—Et Ginny ? …Et cette nuit… on avait dit qu'on oubliait. On devait plus en parler, tu le sais très bien.

—Oui , on ne devait en parler à personne et alors, c'est ce qu'on fait. Je t'aime tu m'aimes, on est adultes …

—Je ne t'aime pas ! Harry, je ne t'aime pas.

—Tu mens. Affirma t-il comme une évidence….Tu mens. »

Hermione regarda aux alentours ne sachant qu'ajouter. Oui, elle mentait. Et oui c'était une évidence. Elle lui tourna le dos un instant avant de se pencher sur le sac de Ginny et d'en sortir une pomme rouge dans laquelle elle croqua avec appétit avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur. Harry continuait de la fixer, droit comme un piquet, stoïque face à la soudaine indifférence de la jeune femme. Assise les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle portait toute son attention sur le fruit ignorant royalement le survivant. Quelques gênantes secondes passèrent. De longues secondes scandées par le bruit des crocs dans le fruit sucré. Le groupe s'agitait toujours autour du corps inerte du vieux Rusard. La scène aurait sans doute été très comique à observer pour la sorcière si tant d'idées ne se faisaient pas bataille dans sa tête.

Seamus agitait brutalement les bras à la manière d'une danseuse contemporaine tout en s'égosillant discrètement pour faire entendre sa solution. Face à lui, Ron et Cormac tendaient leurs bras dans une autre direction en grimaçant. Tandis que Nott se grattait la tête calmement en acquiesçant les dires de son ami Zabini qui semblait discuter avec Dean. Lavande et Ginny assises tranquillement aux côtés de l'inoffensif Goyle faisaient des tresses aux gras et longs cheveux de Rusard, étendu, comme mort. Drago, lui, fumait non chalemment contre un pilastre de la porte tout en reluquant le généreux arrière train Lavande qui se penchait afin d'attraper les élastiques que Parvati lui tendait.

« —Je t'aime.

—Je m'en fous. Dit –elle en croquant une fois de plus dans sa pomme.

—Tu peux pas t'en foutre. Pas …Pas après tout ça.

—Quoi tout ça Harry ?! se releva t-elle menaçante. Puis tout en s'avançant vers lui. Quoi, on l'a fait ! Et alors ? Ca m'a rien fait, c'était rien. Tu sais pas combien de fois j'ai couché avec Malefoy ! Ben avec toi c'était pareil ! Rien ! »

Elle croqua une fois de plus violemment dans sa pomme. Une fois de trop. Un morceau de la taille d'un vif d'or se nicha au milieu de son gosier empêchant tout air de pénétrer. Ses yeux semblaient sortirent de leurs orbites alors que sa bouche cherchait l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle lâcha sa pomme rouge qui roula au sol et appuya son bras contre le mur avant se laisser tomber au sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au sorcier pour réagir. Le brun se plaça derrière elle tout en la soulevant. Les mains contre son corps, il la pressa à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle n'expulse dans un violent toussotement le maudit morceau de fruit.

Reprenant petit à petit son souffle, elle ne remarqua pas que le sorcier n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il l'encerclait toujours de ses puissants bras. Lentement, il pencha la tête dans son cou, la respiration haletante déversant son souffle chaud sur la nuque de la lionne. Sans la lâcher, il se laissa glisser sur le mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Tout en s'asseyant au sol, il écarta les jambes de laisser Hermione s'asseoir entre elle toujours le dos contre son torse réconfortant.

La respiration de la sorcière reprit un rythme normal et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle fixait un point invisible droit devant elle, ne daignant ni se retourner ni bouger. Timidement, elle laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du survivant qui resserra sa prise sur elle avant de vérifier si Ginny s'occupait toujours à recoiffer la chevelure crasseuse et poisseuse du concierge de Poudlard. Il caressa tendrement les mains de la jeune fille qui n'avaient pas quitté les siennes puis, sans prévenir, il les passa doucement sous son T-shirt remontant sur sa peau satinée. Hermione, les yeux mi clos, laissa échapper un soupir d'aise tout en enfonçant la tête dans le cou du sorcier qu'elle embrassa du bout des lèvres. Brusquement, face à cette réaction encourageante, le sorcier changea de direction et descendit les doigts plus bas. Lentement, il les passa sur son nombril dont il fit le tour au passage puis continua son chemin en pente avant de déposer la main baladeuse entre les jambes de la jeune fille. La main sur son mini short en jean, au niveau de son intimité, semblait attendre un signe, une permission quelconque de se faire plus audacieuse. Une demande à laquelle répondit, à demi enivrée, la jeune fille en agrippant fermement le genou de l'aventureux dans un soupir qui semblait être son prénom. Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes lui facilitant l'accès de son point sensible puis ne pouvant attendre plus, elle posa sa main sur la sienne dans l'optique de le guider. Enlaçant ses doigts aux siens, elle dirigea sa main en hauteur jusqu'au bouton de son jean qu'ils ouvrirent ensemble sans difficulté. Après avoir brutalement tiré la fermeture éclair, Harry, pressant, franchit directement la dernière barrière de tissu que constituait la culotte de l'étudiante avant de se poser enfin sur sa chaude intimité. Hermione releva la tête, la vue embuée et s'appuyant un peu plus contre son compagnon elle atteint ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avidement. Harry passa lentement sa langue contre les siennes en redessinant sensuellement le pourtour.

« Harry… lâcha t-elle dans un souffle »

Lentement, il avait écarté ses lèvres tout en l'embrassant afin d'atteindre son clitoris dont il jouait désormais à sa guise. Sa seconde main se posa sur le sein joliment dessiné de la sorcière. Tout en le massant voracement, ses caresses plus basses se faisaient plus ardentes, insatiables. Leurs langues se mêlaient dans un ballet interminable, se caressant, se cherchant et s'enlaçant pour se perdre à nouveau. Par moment le sorcier faisait une descente dans son cou qu'il embrassait puis léchait, mordait, extirpant de silencieux gémissements à sa belle. Habilement, il jouait de tous ses membres, tous ses atouts pour charmer chacun des sens de la femme qu'il tenait.

Haletante, les joues rouges, Hermione focalisait son attention sur les baisers pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement trop bruyant qui la trahirait. Les mouvements adroits, à la fois doux et enflammés du brun la perdaient dans une foule de sensations, une foulée de gémissements. Sans résister plus, elle s'abandonnait à ses caresses cupides tout en agrippant fermement de ses doigts son bras, dans lequel elle plantait ses ongles à chaque orgasme qui saisissait son bas ventre pour se propager dans chaque cellule de son corps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que toucher aurait pu être si jouissif, si prenant, si …bon.

Cependant, en s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les jambes de son doux bourreau. Un détail lui fit reprendre conscience un instant. Hermione sentait l'entrejambe de l'étudiant se durcir contre son dos et dans un éclair de pensée, elle prit conscience de son égoïsme depuis le début de leurs ébats. Sans plus attendre, elle se détacha difficilement de ses bras, le T-shirt remonté sur son sein nu, le jean ouvert et descendu sur son sous vêtement et la chevelure plus sauvage que jamais. Elle se tint sur ses genoux, face à lui tout en le fixant dans les yeux sans plus se rhabiller. Harry, les jambes écartées laissant apercevoir de plus en plus son envie grandissante la scrutait l'air affamé, son regard disant déjà ce dont il rêvait. Hermione se mordit la lèvre l'air penaud avant de baisser le regard et de s'avancer agenouillée vers le survivant. Sans crier garde, elle détacha le bouton de son pantalon. Saisissant rapidement, Harry leva le bassin aidant la sorcière dans son entreprise. Enfin à l'aise, elle se plaça entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en avançant une main timide vers son membre dressé. Sans plus attendre le sorcier s'en saisit et accompagna le mouvement timide et hésitant de la jeune femme.

Hermione retira vite sa main et rompit le baiser se heurtant alors au regard incompréhensif puis gêné du survivant.

« —Mione, je suis …

—chut … »

Debout, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle descendit son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres. L'aguichant toujours, elle passa sensuellement la langue sur ses lèvres avant de se rabaisser à son niveau, l'enlacer et plaquer brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sauvage, violent, dans ce baiser se dévoilaient tous les mois d'abstinence, tous les mois d'envie, de faim de lui. Tout en l'embrassant, elle saisit durement ses cheveux entre ses doigts alors qu'il lui griffait le dos tant sa prise sur ses hanches était forte. Sans crier garde, elle s'empala sur son membre tendu leur arrachant un gémissement d'extase à tout deux. Dans son mouvement de va et vient, elle l'enlaça un peu plus fort et nicha son visage au creux de son cou afin d'y gémir en silence. Lui, accompagnait ses gestes du bassin tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« —Je t'aime Hermione. Murmura t-il.

—Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime. Soupira t-elle essoufflée.

—Her- Her mione, é-épouse-moi. Dit-il le souffle saccadé.

—Quoi ?! stoppa t-elle net.

Il la regarda l'air étonné qu'elle coupe court à tout mouvement si vite.

—Mais oui Hermione. J'ai des chevaux, des poneys, faisons des enfants.

—Quoi mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? reprit-elle perdue.

—HARRY ! Cria Ginny.

Hermione se retourna brusquement tétanisée face à la rousse en furie.

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

C'est pas le moment Ginny . Hermione met au monde notre premier enfant !

Allongée à même le sol, les cuisses écartées et les jambes en l'air, Hermione eut l'impression de sentir son bas ventre se déchirer. Harry à son côté, le pantalon baissé lui pressait la main en l'incitant à pousser plus fort. Un large drap blanc qui semblait provenir des douches de Serdaigle lui couvrait les jambes et masquait la voix qui lui hurlait de pousser encore. Tout le groupe s'était rassemblé pour encercler la jeune sorcière qui s'égosillait transpirante, les cheveux plaqués contre le visage. Comment avait-elle pu passer de l'extase à l'enfer ?

« —Poussez par Merlin ! POUSSEEEEEZ !

—Mais c'est ce que JE FAAAAAAAAIS ! AAAAaaah !

—Pousse Hermione pousse ! Pousse Hermione pousse ! chantait en rythme le groupe autour d'elle secouant les poings comme pour encourager un joueur de football.

Etourdie, perdue, essoufflée et endolorie, Hermione regardait de toutes parts paniquée.

—Et voilà quel beau bébé vous avez lààà. Dit une voix doucereuse et chantante, plutôt grinçante.

Rusard, joliment tressé de milles élastiques multicolores s'approcha de la sorcière éreintée en portant dans ses bras une masse enveloppée dans le même drap venant de la salle de bain mais maculé de sang. Un sourire effrayant plaqué sur le visage, il déposa le paquet sur le ventre de la jeune femme qui l'ouvrit prudemment. Soudain, en surgit une énorme boule de poils rousse qui miaula à en vous en fendre les tympans, le poil hérissé et prêt à l'attaque. Pattenrond. Elle avait mis au monde Pattenrond ! Le chat sauta de son ventre rond, la queue tendue en passant devant Ronald qui le suivit du regard.

« —Ah je crois qu'il est de moi vieux. Désolé. Déclara Ron tout sourire en donnant un coup de coude amical à son meilleur ami.

— C'est pas grave ! Répondit Harry en l'enlaçant pantalon baissé.

—Je vais pouvoir la tuer maintenant ! Surgit Ginny les crocs aiguisés.

—Tue Ginny tue ! Tue Ginny Tue ! Chanta de nouveau le groupe.

—Tu vas regretter d'avoir mangé ma Pooooomme ! Hurla t-elle en se jetant sur la brune.

Mais avant que la rousse n'ait pu entreprendre le moindre mouvement, un clown chevauchant une goule stationna non loin pour s'élancer à sa rescousse. Le sourire largement étiré d'un bout du visage à l'autre, il s'adressa à Hermione toujours allongée au sol, entourée de ses camarades qui chantait à tue-tête toujours plus fort.

« —On va s'éclater. Grinça t-il en dévoilant ses dents jaunies en un terrifiant sourire. »

Il sortit un sac en tissu beige d'on ne sait où et y plongea la tête de Ginny par surprise qui semblait s'y étouffer. A la manière d'une prise d'otage, il l'attrapa par derrière, la tête toujours dissimulée sous son sac et la chargea sur son dos tel un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Il se dirigea vers la goule qui l'attendait avant de faire un rapide demi-tour. De sa bouche étirée, déformant un sourire pervers sur ses dents jaunies il lança :

« Réveille-toi Hermione. On va s'éclater ! »

C'était la voix de Seamus.

« Heeeermione. Fini la sieste ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. C'était Seamus.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bim bam boum ! Ca fait mal hein. Héhé. Je suis michonte, je vous l'accorde. **

**Allez ça mérite bien une review ça non ?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Un peu, beaucoup plus long que les autres,**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Hermione tenta difficilement d'habituer ses yeux à la rude lumière qui l'agressait. Lentement elle cligna des yeux avant de placer un bras devant son visage le protégeant ainsi de la lampe torche qui lui était collée au nez.

« Hermione wouhou, t'es réveillée ? Tu ronfles. C'est pas très sexy.

—Oh tais-toi. Rumina t-elle. Elle détourna la tête le temps de reprendre contenance puis continua. Où vous en êtes ?

—Ben on a réussi à attraper Rusard.

—Comment ça attraper ? Il était vivant ?!

—Non, non c'est juste que personne ne voulait le toucher. Je crois que même sa chemise à des verrues. Et puis sa peau glisse c'est … Ce mec est un phénomène biologique et bactériologique à lui tout seul. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est posé là-bas. Montra t-il du doigt. »

Hermione regarda en direction du groupe qui s'était rassemblé près de la sortie. Tous entouraient le corps du concierge. Certains l'observaient un air clairement dégouté plaqué sur le visage pendant que les autres cherchaient encore dans quel sens on pouvait regarder cette chose difforme et sale. A l'écart du groupe, le survivant mirait le portail de bois l'air pensif. D'étranges reflets argentés glissaient sur les verres de ses lunettes rondes irradiant un peu plus ses yeux émeraude. Profondément plongé dans sa réflexion, il semblait fasciner à ce moment précis la miss je sais tout, qui ne pouvait que le trouver à son gout. Brutalement, il tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille, comme s'il s'eut été senti observé. Dans un rapide réflexe, elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur Ron qui s'amusait une fois de plus à faire le clown pour ses camarades pris d'une envie de vomir.

Le clown, le clown …Non plus de clown.

« Hermioooone ! Tu sais dormir les yeux ouverts, encore mieux. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que Rusard ne soit cassé et hors service. Crabbe a déjà tenté trois fois de le faire rentrer dans la serrure de force.

—Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai. Malefoy ne peut pas tenir son troll trisomique en laisse ou l'attacher à un poteau ?!

—C'est ce que Dean lui a dit …Enfin si tu remplaces attacher par « foutre » et à un poteau par « le fin fond du trou d'un scroutt à pétard »

—Charmant. J'aurais pas fait mieux.

—Je crois que tu peux. Goyle essaye encore de s'asseoir dessus. Regarde. Cette brute est complètement essoufflée du voyage.

—Il va lui briser les os ! Bondit-elle. Depuis quand un gars de son …envergure se fatigue aussi vite ?

—Depuis qu'il a dû porter Malefoy sur son dos disons… pendant tout le chemin. Cette fouine a juré que si on portait un cracmol, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on ne porte pas un sang pur…

—…J'arrive. Soupira t-elle »

Hermione aurait pu débattre toute une nuit de l'esprit étrangement tordu et instable de Malfoy mais le groupe avait perdu assez de temps pour la soirée. Elle s'en retourna vers son coin sombre ramassant sa baguette de bois à toute vitesse. Dans sa précipitation, elle manque de s'étaler sur un vieux morceau de pomme recraché dans lequel elle tira violemment puis, s'en alla vers le groupe décidemment perdu.

A son approche, tous posèrent leur regard sur elle comme un lumineux et héroïque espoir sorti de l'obscurité de leur ignorance. Tous, même lui. Il semblait gêné de la soudaine indifférence quelque peu forcée de son amie à son égard. En effet, Hermione cherchait un point à fixer loin du jeune brun. Sa vue était si tentante mais pourrait éveiller de trop mauvais souvenirs… Des souvenirs si bizarres qu'elle les enfouirait au plus profond de son inconscient de façon à ce qu'ils ne ressurgissent que dans une cinquantaine d'années quand elle sera vieille sénile et folle.

« —Hermiooone, sauve nous ! s'exclama Lavande Ces abruties de Serpentard veulent faire entrer Rusard entier dans la serrure.

—C'est juste une expérience …On voulait vérifier si toute la graisse qu'il avait accumulé sur le visage le ferait glisser plus facilement dans ce trou. Expliqua Millicent l'air pédagogue.

—Vous êtes complètement stupides, s'en est effrayant. Déclara Dean.

— Laisse-les se fatiguer le cerveau, murmura Malefoy, Ca glissera plus facilement plus tard. »

Dean l'observa l'air de se demander s'il commençait à saisir les allusions salaces de Malefoy ou si c'était son esprit qui devenait pervers à son tour. Non. Malefoy était un obsédé. C'était un fait. Le seul et unique obsédé de ce groupe. Enfin, c'est ce que chacun croyait pour le moment.

Hermione après un court moment de désespoir intérieur se saisit de sa baguette l'air déterminée. D'un pas résolu, elle alla se planter entre le vieux Rusard et le portail. Tournant le dos à celui qui occupait son esprit, elle leva énergiquement sa baguette la pointant sur leur clé humaine. Elle prit une profonde respiration non sans esquisser un léger coup d'œil vers le brun dont elle sentait le regard peser sur son épaule. A mi voix, elle entama des incantations qui devinrent rapidement de sourds murmures. Un silence olympien régnait autour d'elle. Ses yeux mi clos, sa main qui se serrait autour de sa baguette témoignait de sa concentration croissante. Elle tenait si fermement sa baguette que de blanches nervures apparaissaient au niveau de ses jointures tandis que ses doigts tremblaient. Enfin un faisceau argent surgit de sa baguette pour se poser et englober le corps au sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour intervenir. A son tour, il dégaina sa baguette pour joindre ses formules à celle de la jeune femme. Sa voix plus grave, couvrait les soupirs d'Hermione qui reprit contenance et force lorsqu'elle vit jaillir les rayons lumineux de la baguette de son ami. Les rayons magiques doublèrent de volume et saisirent le vieux corps qui commençait à flotter dans les airs pour se diriger vers le dôme protecteur qui englobait tout le château. Malefoy écrasant sa cigarette contre un mur, se décida à sortir sa main de sa poche pour les rejoindre suivi de Nott qui prit du recul pour mieux viser le concierge qui ,lui, prenait de la hauteur.

Tous les quatre s'alignèrent tout en prononçant d'une seule voix la formule qui leur permettrait de sortir. Les garçons se turent laissant Hermione lever la voix, articulant des paroles d'une langue inconnue. Les quatre baguettes suivaient le même mouvement menant leur mort en direction de la protection magique. Sa voix haussait fermement, fortement, elle débitait avec hargne une dernière phrase avant de jeter avec force dans un grand geste du bras, Rusard contre le champ magique qui enveloppait la porte de bois massif.

A bout de force, elle abaissa mollement le bras, essoufflée, la bouche sèche. Tous l'imitèrent. Les autres membres du groupe s'avancèrent avec méfiance vers la destination des rayons d'Hermione espérant y trouver le vieil Argus en un seul morceau. Si l'extérieur était déjà si répugnant, qu'en serait-il avec les entrailles à l'air et le crâne explosé ?

Un trou s'était formé à l'endroit où il avait atterri. Ron s'y pencha avant de se retourner vers le groupe qui le regardait le souffle suspendu. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il annonça :

« —On va sortir les amis ! »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement se tapant dans les mains ou sur l'épaule et se congratulant en riant. Ils avaient réussi, elle avait réussi. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle détournait le regard une seconde fois. Sans un regard de plus, elle partit d'un pas décidé vers la sortie avant d'y passer la première. Rien. Pas de coup de foudre, pas d'électrocution, pas de fantômes ou de chevaliers de pierre armés surgissant pour l'assassiner. Elle prit tout de même soin de mirer les alentours s'assurant que Peeves ne l'espionnait pas derrière un arbre et qu'il n'attendait qu'un moment d'inattention pour lui larguer un poids dessus. Mais rien. Elle était dehors. Le ciel d'encre parsemé de lumières s'étendait à perte de vue pour aller se confondre avec l'immensité du bois en une ligne d'horizon. Il s'agissait du même ciel qu'à l'intérieur des murs, de la même vue qu'elle avait de son dortoir, du même air qu'elle respirait chaque jour, mais ce soir, il avait un gout différent, tout avait un gout particulier, le même qu'elle avait connu quelques mois plus tôt dans une certaine tente avec un certain sorcier : Le gout de l'interdit. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de se rappeler qu'elle était seule dehors. Dans un sursaut, elle se retourna vers le trou sombre, y passa la tête pour prononcer face au groupe qui attendait toujours prudemment :

« C'est bon on y va ! »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux Serpentards pour se précipiter dehors et déjà avancer dans l'ombre des grands arbres qui annonçaient l'entrée de la forêt noire. Le reste du groupe dont, étrangement : Malfoy, demeura planté au même endroit l'air perplexe. Hermione les interrogea du regard, sans le mot, attendant son explication :

« Hermione…commença Ron, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? Avança t-il avant de montrer du doigt le vieux corps blessé.

Merde …murmura t-elle. Je l'avais oublié celui là. Puis elle regarda Malfoy l'air étonnée. Pourquoi tu te soucies de ça Malfoy ? T'es pas déjà en train de gambader dans la forêt avec tes deux gorilles ?

Je te ferais dire très chère sang de …_il prit une profonde respiration, _petite bouffondor… que ce sont mes empreintes qu'il y a sur ce …visage ? Enfin sous toute cette crasse et cette terre tu vois. Je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance pour dissimuler les preuves, je préfère m'assurer que vous la fassiez bien.

On pourrait aussi te laisser te démerder tu sais ? Souria Ron en feignant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Si je tombe, tu tombes Weasley.

J'ai rien touché moi Malfoy. Mes empreintes restent au bout de mes doits et comme ta dignité est restée au fin fond de ce placard, tu te souviens ?

Dignité, souria t-il. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que tu as oublié la tienne quelque part, si seulement tu en avais eu une un jour. »

Les filles soupirèrent tandis que Seamus comptait bêtement les points. Harry passa nerveusement une main de ses cheveux puis croisa mécaniquement les bras avant de s'énerver pour de bon. Il se planta entre les deux sorciers qui se faisaient maintenant face. Sans retenue, il haussa le ton pour s'interposer.

« C'est bon, stop ! C'était une mauvaise idée. On aurait jamais du faire ça. On s'entendra jamais, on aurait du écouter Mione dès le début. Vous êtes tous une bande d'abrutis et on sortira jamais ! Je sais même pas ce que je fous là. Je rentre ! »

A ce moment-là, après de tels efforts, de telles heures passées à se démener, à débattre d'idées les plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, des telles heures passées à supporter les êtres les plus vils de cette école, après avoir tout risqué…Personne ne croyait au soudain départ du survivant.

Ron le regardait s'éloigner, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé, telle une maman connaissant parfaitement son enfant, il secoua la tête l'air de dire : « il va revenir, je le connais. »

Mais il ne revenait pas.

Malfoy feignait de se désintéresser totalement de la crise du survivant en plantant son regard sur Rusard comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ce qui venait de se dérouler. Comme si tout le monde ne fixait pas Harry s'éloignant toujours.

Car il avançait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait disparu dans l'ombre du patio que Seamus et les autres semblèrent prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Harry les avait quittés pour de bon. Trop risqué de partir à sa poursuite mais tout autant de partir dans la forêt sans lui.

Pourtant il fallait choisir. Quand il s'agit de choix, nul besoin d'y penser à deux fois. Comme s'ils n'eurent été qu'une seule et même personne, tous se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Hermione.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Dean qui se retournait vers le reste du groupe en levant les mains au ciel l'air exaspéré.

—Hermione est partie. Prononça Luna un demi sourire aux lèvres

C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant dans tous les sens comme un chien qui tente d'attraper sa queue. Elle nous a pas lâchés elle aussi ?!

Je vais chercher Harry, dit enfin Ginny en empruntant la même direction que son petit ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ron la retint par le bras en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

—Toi tu restes ici. On va pas commencer à tous s'éparpiller. Sinon autant rentrer tout de suite.

On rentre Nulle part Weamoche. On est allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Alors on y va. Avec ou sans eux.

C'est pas totalement faux mec. avança prudemment Seamus. On a volé de drogue, abattu le concierge, fait une sortie nocturne massive et on a pété un des sortilèges les plus importants de ce château.

Aaatteeeeeendez les amis ! S'interposa Lavande. TU as volé de la drogue, IL a abattu un concierge, et VOUS avez pété le dôme magique. Lança t-elle en les pointant successivement du doigt. Je m'en lave les mains.

—C'est une blague ? T'étais bien contente tout à l'heure de pouvoir sortir quand t'as su que c'était ton tour de mimer ok ?!

—Ooooooh Excuse moi Ronald ! Tout le monde n'a pas ton talent pour pour…

—Weasley n'a aucun talent de toute façon. Garde ta salive pour autre chose Brown. dit calmement Malfoy qui suivait l'échange en souriant.

Pansy sortit sa tête du trou comme un diable de sa boite. Son Dragounet avait-il des vues sur une autre qu'elle ?

—Oui Brown, garde bien ta salive, ça fera mieux passer toutes les limaces que je vais te faire cracher. dit –elle d'une voix doucereuse et chantonnant tout en remontant ses manches comme Popeye.

—Oh ! Un bouledogue qui parle ! Je pensais avoir tout vu dans cette école mais on en apprend tous les jours. Et un bouledogue qui crache des limaces ça donne quoi ? répondit-elle en sortant aussi sa baguette.

—Merlin ! Même Rusard ne voudra pas de toi après ça.

—Et toi, même …_elle se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion. Quelqu'un_ veut de toi aujourd'hui ? Non parce qu'à part un ectoplasme obsédé et puceau personne ne t'a fait de demande … Ca doit être ton haleine de détraqueur. C'est vrai que les fantômes n'ont pas de nez ! Ca explique tout.

— FERMEZ-LA ! S'égosilla Ginny.

—Qui a dit fermez la ? C'est à moi que t'as dit fermez la ? C'est à moi que tu parles la gueuse ? S'excita Pansy de sa voix suraigüe.

Toi, ne parle pas à ma sœur ! lança Ron.

Un brouhaha incessant emplissait la grande cour. Se défendant les uns les autres, s'insultant de plus en plus fort déchirant le semblant de coopération qui s'était posé depuis quelques heures, les étudiants ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Personne pour les stopper, les ramener à la raison, les calmer. Ils étaient seuls, trop libres et plus que sous tension. L'électricité qui planait dans l'air les avait largement incendiés.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Hermioooone, reviens ! Souffla Seamus dans une longue plainte en direction du ciel. »

Dans un soupir désespéré, il s'assit sur le corps du vieux Rusard, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête sur les poings attendant que ses amis soient à cours d'insultes et viennent à leur tour se poser. Luna qui suivait la scène de loin vint s'approcher d'un Seamus immobile et irrité. Elle s'assit à son tour sur le buste du concierge et regarda un moment le jeune homme avant de demander :

« Tu me passes un bonbon ? »

Seamus comme réveillé de son lent cauchemar, s'exécuta l'air blasé. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une dragée couleur bleue et la lui tendit sans la regarder d'avantage. Elle considéra un moment la sucrerie dans la main ouverte du garçon avant de renfermer ses doigts dessus et la lui repousser. Tout en observant la galette d'argent qui les éclairait, elle se pencha un peu plus sur son oreille pour murmurer l'air rêveur :

« Je ne parlais pas de ces bonbons là.»

Seamus se retourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué et un sourire au coin de la lèvre. Il lui sembla lui demander d'un regard si elle était sérieuse. Un hochement de tête vigoureux de la jeune blonde dirigea la main de Seamus vers le sac noir qu'il tenait fermement depuis le début de leur aventure. Il en sortit ce qui semblait être trait pour trait une dragée bleue et lorsqu'il se retourna vers la Serdaigle, il s'étonna de voir qu'elle ne lui tendit aucune main. Elle le regarda l'air malicieux avant de tirer la langue comme un enfant chez le médecin. Après une brève hésitation, avec un soin tout particulier, il plaça son bonbon sur la langue rose de la jeune fille. Il la contempla un moment, ses cheveux dorés reflétant une lumière nacrée, le visage pâle semblable à la lune qui les surveillait, les yeux fermés plus vulnérable que jamais, la langue sortie toute innocente qu'elle était. Elle était jolie, non son apparence était même fascinante, seulement sa personnalité délirante en détournait l'attention. Elle n'avait aucun défaut, chacun de ses traits semblait dessinés avec une minutie saisissante. Une poupée aux grands yeux bleus, longs cheveux blonds, de belles lèvres roses pâles et une poitrine vraiment pas mal…Que pouvait-il rêver de mieux ? Elle était belle, folle, voyait des choses que personne ne voit jamais, parle à des animaux qui n'existe pas et son cerveau avait l'air un peu à l'envers. Elle était un peu comme lui finalement, sauf qu'elle, elle ne prenait aucune substance avant. Oui, elle était fascinante. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que lentement, Seamus se pencha sur son visage, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide, son souffle plus court. Doucement, il lui tint ces quelques mots avec la grâce d'un éléphant :

« Oh Luna ! T'avales ou quoi ? »

Crétin.

Luna ouvrit les yeux, ferma la bouche avala et se remit droite. Machinalement. Elle fixait un point, les mains sur les genoux alors que Seamus reprenait sa position initiale d'ennui ferme. Après un long silence, un autre long silence. Puis un autre. Le groupe commençait à se fatiguer, et les cris de guerre laissaient place aux insultes puériles. Le niveau baissait clairement avec la fatigue

« Eh Seamus ?

—Huum.

—Tu veux un bonbon ?

—Non.

—Dommage.

—Attends, t'as pas de bonbons, tu parlais de quel bonbon ?

—Seamus, tu veux un bonbon ?

—…Heu …ouais. Répondit-il hésitant. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, passa une main dans son cou avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. A quelques millimètres de ces dernières, elle s'arrêta. Ils partageaient le même souffle chaud, respirait la même infime surface d'air. Elle sortit le bout de sa langue qui portait une dragée partiellement bleue. Seamus abaissa son regard avant de venir caresser ce bout tendu de sa langue. Il ferma les yeux et vint finalement plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de la blonde. A mesure que leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se jouaient l'une de l'autre, se cherchaient et se touchaient, un calme étrange commençait à se faire. Le sorcier se rapprocha pour stabiliser son étreinte et plonger sa main dans la chevelure argentée qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

« Non là c'est trop.

—Eeeeeh Arrêtez, on est là ! s'exclama Ron

—Ils sont trop mignons…Mais c'est très bizarre. Constata Ginny

—Que tous ceux qui veulent vomir me suivent. Avança Millicent en s'éloignant.

—Trop pour ce soir, vraiment. Stoppa Katie, je crois que, je crois que je vais rentrer.

—Attends je te ramène dit Cormac en la suivant pour la prendre par l'épaule. Ecoutez, vous me raconterez demain si vous êtes encore vivants. Je préfère la raccompagner.

—Ben bien sur, murmura Dean à Ron qui acquiesçait comprenant parfaitement ce que le gryffondor « préférait » faire.

—Non mais tout le monde se barre là c'est dingue. Dit Ginny

—Si seulement, la langue de Seamus pouvait se barrer de la gorge de Luna, on pourrait peut être faire un état des lieux. Répondit Lavande.

—Quel état des lieux ? Tout le monde se casse et on ferait mieux d'aller se pendre. Reprit Dean. »

Enfin Seamus se détacha de Luna alors que tout le monde les fixait. Il s'essuya le coin de la lèvre avant de se relever. La première personne qu'il regarda fut Dean, naturellement, à qui il adressa un clin d'œil de vainqueur alors que son ami lui lançait un regard de réprimande. Luna, elle, reprit sa contemplation infiniment profonde de ses chaussures.

« Bon vous avez fini ? demanda Seamus.

—On pourrait vous poser la même question. répondit Dean. Tu veux pas vérifier s'il lui reste un peu de salive ?

—Jalouse ?

—Tais-toi mec.

—Bon on fait quoi ? Et …Où est cet abruti de Malfoy ?

—C'est vrai, je l'ai pas entendu une seule fois. Merde, vous croyez qu'il est dehors ?

Non, il nous aurait pas laissés avec le cadavre de Rusard sur les bras. Répondit Ginny. Il ne faut jamais le laisser seul. Quand ce crétin disparait c'est mauvais signe. C'est qu'une nouvelle galère se prépare.

Vrai, affirma Ron, Il serait capable de tous nous balancer juste pour le plaisir de faire tomber des gryffondors.

Attends, je rêve ou Tous les serpentards sont partis …Remarqua Ginny.

C'est très mauvais signe. Présagea Luna.

Calmez vous. Calmez vous. Ordonna Seamus. Les gorilles, Nott et zabini sont dehors depuis le début. Millicent est partie tout l'heure et …et il nous manque Malfoy et Parkinson.

Génial les deux calamités du groupe. Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait du les attacher. S'exclama Lavande.

A cette heure-ci ils sont encore dans un placard.

Ou alors …prononça une petite voix invisible derrière Parvati…Malfoy a suivi Hermione.

Qui a dit ça ?! cria Ron affolé en pointant sa baguette au ciel dans tous les sens.

C'est moi idiot. Répondit Colin. Et oui, vous êtes pas très fut-fut. Que je vous explique ce que mon œil de lynx a perçu : Harry est suivi par Hermione qui est poursuivie par Malfoy et Parkinson essaye de renifler les pistes. »

Un désordre, un bordel sans fin, tout tombait à l'eau et tout brulait. Ils étaient coincés mais contraints de bouger au plus vite. Que faire, que faire ? Que faisaient-ils tous ? C'est sans doute dans l'esprit de Ginny que la question frappait les plus grands coups. C'était à elle d'aller chercher son petit ami, pourquoi Hermione s'était- elle précipité si secrètement à sa poursuite ? Et suivie de Malfoy avec ça. Encerclée par les seuls physiques intéressants de ce groupe délirant. Jalouse, elle, non. Inquiète, peut-être. Le noir, c'est dangereux. Et si l'un d'eux tombait ? Et s'ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre… et s'il se retrouvait sur elle, se relèverait-il ? Ginny ne s'en relèverait pas, elle. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle demeurait aux cotés de son frère à attendre plutôt que de s'éclipser discrètement.

Elle n'était pas conne. Ils n'auraient jamais dû. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça.

Mais ça c'était quoi ?

Parce qu'ils faisaient CA depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Au détour d'un froid couloir, dans l'ombre d'une statue de marbre, ils se miraient face à face. Le visage chaste, la sculpture de marbre blanc priait les mains jointes, les yeux rivés vers le sol priant pour leur salut. Ils se rapprochaient. Etroitement. Non, finalement, le regard profondément ancré vers le bas ne faisait que leur indiquer leur destination finale s'ils continuaient CA.

Voyons voir ça.

* * *

**Oui, oui, vous savez ce que ça veut dire. **

**A la prochaine ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture les amis ! **

* * *

Le froid. Une brume laiteuse envahissait les couloirs de Poudlard exposés à l'entrée du sinistre mauvais temps. La fraicheur. Elle n'était pas si désagréable, elle la maintenait éveillée. Il était plus de minuit, elle devait déjà être assoupie. Mais elle avançait. S'enfonçait dans les couloirs, dans l'obscurité, fouettant le brouillard qui l'entourait et l'empêchait de voir où elle allait. Enfin, elle pénétra le château, le calme château, l'assoupi, le mort. Seule sa respiration battait le rythme dans le silence complet, respiration qu'elle tentait de faire discrète en la ralentissant.

Dans l'immense hall du château, elle s'arrêta hésitant quelle direction prendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle était fatiguée, elle n'y voyait rien, ne savait plus où elle en était et un petit bruit agaçant, un claquement ne cessait de se faire entendre depuis qu'elle était entrée. Sans doute une chouette abrutie qui se tape la tête contre une fenêtre, ou un doux Roméo sur son balai qui frappe à la fenêtre de la tour de sa Juliette. Trêve de romantisme nauséabond. L'option de la chouette est bien plus plausible dans un château où la testostérone parle avant les cœurs. Cœur, pffff ça reste un organe. L'amour c'est rien. C'est rien que des substances libérées, c'est juste chimique. C'est juste stupide. Il est vraiment trop stupide. Et où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Elle scruta les alentours, plissant les yeux pour discerner une forme dans le noir. Enfin, ce bruit s'était arrêté un moment. Elle pouvait enfin se concentrer. Elle attrapa sa baguette pour prononcer un chuchoté « lumos ». Faiblard, bas, sombre, puis plus rien, la baguette s'éteignit. Hermione eut ce réflexe moldu de secouer le morceau de bois, puis de taper quelques coups dessus, mais toujours rien. Les lumos qu'elle prononçait à répétition n'y changeaient strictement rien. Sa baguette ne s'allumait plus. Elle passa un doigt sur toute sa longueur pour se rendre compte, prise de panique, qu'elle était fissurée de haut en bas. C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour avoir usé d'un sortilège si puissant, ou plutôt d'avoir osé se confronter à un sortilège mis en place par Dumbledore. Il est clair que demain, elle serait repérée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu fissurer à tel point sa baguette si ce n'est la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie?

Après avoir longuement pesté contre ce sort, ses amis qui l'avait amené jusque là et toute cette idée folle, elle rangea sa baguette et tenta d'avancer prudemment dans le noir. Enfin, elle entendit un bruissement de vêtement témoignant d'une présence devant elle. Immobile, elle demeurait dans l'ombre sans bouger. Comme l'air profondément vexé ou attendant des explications. Comme s'il l'avait attirée ici, il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Hermione n'osa pas l'aborder tout de suite. Que lui dire ? Il ne voulait certainement pas l'entendre. Ou alors le voulait-il trop. Et elle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle rester terrée dans son mutisme de peur de dévoiler ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de leur relation, ce dont elle avait rêvé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce dont elle rêvait toujours.

Comme intimidée, gênée, elle regarda ses chaussures un instant avant de croiser les bras et de scruter le plafond qu'elle trouvait étrangement haut. Tiens, il était sculpté. Il ressemblait énormément à celui des musées qu'elle avait visité en France avec ses parents. Un style néo gothique assez prononcé …En fait c'était plutôt facile d'occuper son attention, de la détourner de lui. Il se racla la gorge et s'appuya contre un poteau. Heureusement, elle ne le distinguait pas assez dans la pénombre pour voir son visage et donc la mine agacée qu'il devait afficher. Elle comprit qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose, sinon il s'en irait et cette gêne persisterait pour toujours entre eux. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair, leur amitié en dépendait, enfin ce qui en restait.

« Harry …commença t-elle. »

Il se redressa dans l'ombre comme l'incitant à continuer.

« Hum, _elle reprit contenance et son ton diplomate et éminemment miss je sais tout_. Je pense qu'il faut que l'on ait une discussion constructive et efficace. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je sais ce que j'ai à dire et j'en ai marre de le taire. _Elle patienta un instant persuadée qu'il allait répondre mais il n'en fit rien, elle poursuivit. _On a fait des erreurs toi et moi, une erreur. On aurait du l'effacer, mais c'est impossible, elle reste là. Elle est dans ma tête, dans mon corps, je …Je voudrais pouvoir passer à autre chose mais je ne peux pas. C'est pitoyable, tu dois me trouver cruche. Une mauvaise série à l'eau de rose hein, mais tu sais que je déteste ça.

—Hum …_fit-il de sa voix rauque toujours sans bouger. Il la laissa continuer voulant entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. _

—Hum…Tu me connais. Mais sans doute pas assez pour savoir que, c'était ma première fois Harry_. Elle croisa machinalement les bras de honte cherchant à poser son regard loin du sien. _J'ai honte de te raconter ça quand je repense qu'i peine trois ans, on était inséparables comme frère et sœur. Et puis voilà comment ça a tourné, personne ne l'aurait imaginé…Et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Je sais que ça tuerait Ginny, et Ron…Et en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Je ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, tout commander, tout prévoir et préparer. Ca en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas prévu, c'est peut-être un peu pour ça que ça me travaille autant. C'est tellement …pas moi.

—…

—Je sais pas ce qu'en t'en penses aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là est vrai. D'un côté j'ai envie de le croire et puis non. Tout serait plus facile si tu ne m'avais rien dit. Si on s'était contenté de coucher ensemble et d'oublier. Ce sont les mots qui me taraudent pas tant l'acte tu vois. Toutes ses promesses et puis ses murmures, ses regards, cet espoir, c'était con. J'ai envie de me dire que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, j'en pleurerai un bon coup dans les toilettes des filles, j'aurais eu une bonne raison de te détester un bon moment, et je serais passée à autre chose. Mais t'as l'air de me faire des sous entendus tout le temps. Tu me regardes, tu me souris, tu me touches et tu me parles à l'oreille. Dis le moi Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

—Je veux ta fin ma petite sang de bourbe.

—Quoi …Malfoy ?! cria t-elle manquant de s'étouffer. »

Il sortit enfin de la pénombre pour s'exposer un peu mieux à son regard. Il lui faisait désormais face, étroitement proche, il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Un fin sourire narquois et pervers vint se nicher au coin de ses lèvres quand il approcha sensuellement sa bouche de son oreille. Il lui fit écouter un moment sa respiration haletante avant d'y murmurer :

« Alors ma belle, on s'est faite piégée. D'abord par un balafré de Gryffondor, et maintenant c'est mon tour.

_Pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge tant elle était nouée par la peur. Un souffle restait bloqué dans sa poitrine sans pouvoir en sortir alors qu'elle écoutait les paroles assassines du jeune blond. Il passa un revers de main sur sa joue pour la caresser tout en continuant de lui susurrer ses mots à l'oreille d'une voix doucereuse._

—Ne t'en fais pas, je suis gentil au fond. Moi aussi je me soucie des autres, tu vois J'ai bien compris que « ça tuerait Ginny, et Ron… » Dit-il en imitant la voix féminine qui avait prononcé ces mots plus tôt.

—…

—Alors je ne vais rien leur dire. D'accord, mais on va conclure un petit accord toi et moi.

—Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Cracha t-elle.

—Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant …

—Vas-y fais cliché ! Demande-moi de coucher avec toi. Coupa t-elle.

—Pouah ! Jamais ! Grimaça t-il.

—Comment ça … ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de jouer ton esclave sexuelle ou un truc dans le genre ?

—Ouais c'est ça… Je n'ai pas besoin de risquer d'attraper tes maladies pour avoir ce privilège Granger. Il me suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir mon coup du soir. Alors toi et ta petite vie fleur bleue au placard. Tu lis vraiment trop (ndla : de fanfictions) petite perverse.

—Et ben voyons …

—Non, ce serait trop facile.

—Alors quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de pire que de se faire sauter par une fouine bondissante ? (Haha jeu de mot ! )

A ta place, je la fermerai Granger. Tu n'es pas en position de faire la maligne. Je ne pense pas faire chanter Potter, je pense qu'il a eu sa dose de punition en couchant avec le premier rat du royaume. Mais toi, je trouve ça tout de suite plus intéressant …

Est-ce que tu vas parler Malfoy ?

_Il sembla pensif un instant. Il s'éloigna pour réfléchir. Une main sur le menton, tournant en rond, il faisait les cent pas regardant tantôt en haut tantôt au sol. Quand il sembla avoir eu une illumination, il releva lentement son visage pâle vers Hermione qui devenait plus blême que lui. Son sourire typique de serpentard ne présageait rien de bon. _

Hum…Dis moi ô Grande lectrice invétérée, toi qui es si intelligente… Tu connais la fable du rat et du gorille ?

…Non.

Tu en es sure Granger ?

Arrête Malefoy, je suis sure que tu l'as inventée.

Non Granger, c'est toi qui va l'écrire. Et sous mes yeux. »

* * *

Vooooilà. **Une petite review en attendant le prochain ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Un rat, un gorille, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'invente avec ça Malfoy ? Et puis ton idée est complètement stupide, depuis quand tu as besoin de fables pour t'endormir ?

—En fait, je crois plutôt que celle là va me garder éveillé bien longtemps…Et toi aussi. Pense à y mettre un gros warning, cette histoire pourrait choquer.

—Génial, Tu veux que je t'écrive une fable porno entre un rat et un gorille …c'est vrai que la zoophilie ça te connait. Une fouine et une bouledogue qui se disent serpents…

—D'accord. Ok_. Il ricana doucement un moment tout en semblant exaspéré_. _Il reprit une profonde respiration._ J'avais oublié que te restais qu'une vierge effarouchée. Alors on va la refaire. C'était des sous entendus. Depuis tout à l'heure, je me fiche éperdument de ta stupide histoire. Cette fable, tu vas plus que l'écrire, tu vas la jouer, et je te conseille de bien te saouler avant. Tu vas en vomir.

—Je suis peut-être une vierge effarouchée Malfoy mais je sais encore tenir l'alcool. Minauda t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

—Oh mais j'espère bien pour toi. Parce que si en plus l'alcool te fais vomir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te restera dans l'estomac quand LUI t'aura fait cracher ton déjeuner. Il n'est pas très docile, il faut bien l'avouer.

—C'est qui lui ?

—Ben mon gorille, tu sais celui avec qui je devais gambader dans la forêt …Désolé Granger mais c'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée. La prochaine fois, tu te tairas.

—Attends, Je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est quoi ton problème, qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes ?

—Hum alors voilà, tu m'inspires beaucoup vois-tu … J'ai un petit secret plutôt gênant en fait, mais toute ta stupide maison est au courant maintenant. Seulement ce sont des idiots, on peut encore les maitriser pour que l'histoire ne se propage dans les autres maisons. Ils seraient trop heureux de pouvoir raconter ça à tout le monde dès demain matin. Et j'ai bien compris qu'ils t'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil autant même dire qu'ils te suivent pour à peu près tout.

—De quel secret tu parles ? Tes ébats avec Rusard dans le placard ou toi hurlant comme une fillette quand Seamus vous l'a balancé dessus.

—Excellent, tu as très bien compris comment me prendre Granger. Donc j'ai trouvé un bon moyen durable de te faire fermer ta gueule. Annonça t-il déterminé le sourire aux lèvres. Pour conserver ma réputation, je vais ruiner la tienne.

—C'est n'importe quoi. Tout le monde se fout de ton secret qui n'en est pas un.

—Oh et bien je suis sur que Wealsey 1 et 2 se foutent aussi du tien. La fille à l'air plutôt sauvage, elle t'arracherait les yeux. Le rouquin, lui, s'empresserait de raconter ça à toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce n'est plus lui que le public va huer pendant les matchs, mais toi. La garce qui a couché avec le copain de sa petite sœur. Je vois le nom d'ici. Fini Miss je sais tout, tu seras juste « la garce ». Tant d'années de travail, d'acharnement, de fidélité pour finir « La garce » Pas d'autres traces de toi dans cette école, si ce n'est un vieux grafiti au fin fond des vestiaires des mecs : « Hermione la p…

—… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? le coupa t-elle brusquement.

Je te le dirais quand le moment sera venu. D'ici là, reste attentive et sage. Enfin pas trop, ça reste une soirée, dans la foret noire avec une bande de dégénérés qui n'attend que toi pour aller s'exploser le cerveau.

—Je n'aime pas ça Malfoy. Je te sens mal. Plutôt que de rester sage, Je resterai sur mes gardes en attendant que tu déverses ton venin. Je te vois déjà en train de jouir comme le dernier des connards.

—Ouh la sainte nitouche est en colère ? dit-il ironique tout en roulant des yeux. Je n'ai jamais dis que ça allait te plaire. Loin de là.

—Tu m'étonnes. Dit-elle renfrognée.

Quand elle crut enfin qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner, tandis qu'il repartait de son côté, il se retourna et la rappela. Elle se stoppa net dans la pénombre sans se retourner, elle bougea simplement la tête l'incitant à parler.

—Juste. Ne fais pas l'erreur de refuser au moment venu, ce serait vraiment…douloureux je t'assure. Une très grosse erreur. Et n'en parle à personne bien sur, tu y perdrais bien plus que moi. Au moment même où je sentirais une réaction bizarre de st Potty ou qui que ce soit d'autre tout explosera. Compris ?

—Malfoy, grinça t-elle. Sache que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais déjà envoyé paitre depuis longtemps. C'est vraiment parce que cette histoire engage tous mes amis. Sinon jamais je ne me serais soumise à toi ou à tes jeux stupides et pervers.

—S'il s'agissait réellement de tes amis, tu ne les craindrais pas autant.

—Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi ?!

—A plus tard ! dit-il en s'éloignant. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione progressa dans les couloirs d'un pas lent, abattue ressassant sans cesse la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir, ne croyant toujours pas qu'elle avait pu se faire avoir ainsi. Elle qui était si calme et silencieuse d'ordinaire, voilà que l'unique exception à son …(silence) la condamnait à se faire torturer. Et la pire des tortures. Celle à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas préparer, ni même imaginer. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Honnêtement qu'est-ce qui caractérisait d'autre Malfoy, si ce n'est le sexe et la perversité ? Son esprit sombre et tordu, ces insultes incessantes, sa vanité ? Il était exécrable. Mais sournoisement imaginatif dangereusement. Comment se protéger seule ? Si elle en parlait à Harry, il faudrait aussi lui raconter qu'elle s'était bêtement confiée dans le noir, que leur pire ennemi était au courant d'un secret que même eux ne comprenaient pas totalement et qu'il les tenait tous les deux désormais. D'autre part si Harry ne s'en prenait pas à elle, il sauterait directement sur Malfoy et là ce serait le cauchemar absolu.

Se taire était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

La jeune sorcière atteignit enfin la salle commune rouge et or. Elle prit une profonde respiration, suppliant au passage le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de garder le silence. La Femme peinte la considéra de haut en bas de son air aristocratique avant de faire mine de se rendormir. Hermione pénétra le salon à pas de loup tout en interpellant dans un chuchotement le sorcier qu'elle poursuivait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle entra discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons priant pour qu'aucun ne se réveille. Merlin merci, la plupart avaient tiré leur rideaux. Mais un grincement anormal se fit entendre derrière l'un d'eux. Une ombre noire s'élevait et se mouvait, projetée sur le rideau grâce à une petite lampe allumée sur la table de chevet. La masse difforme ne semblait pas humaine, elle se levait et se rabaissait dans un long souffle. Hermione, subjuguée s'en approcha et prit son courage à deux mains pour tirer de quelques centimètres le tissu, juste de quoi passer un œil curieux.

Cormac.

Le jeune homme torse nu à demi couvert par sa couverture ne laissait voir que son dos. Allongé sur le ventre, se maintenant sur ses deux coudes, il ne semblait pas seul. On ne percevait que son dos musclé bougeant au rythme de lents va et viens. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui dépassaient sur l'oreiller et laissaient supposer quelque présence féminine.

Cormac et Pansy Parkinson.

A la vue de la serpentarde, la gryffondor ne put se faire discrète plus longtemps. Croyant s'étouffer, elle tira plus largement le rideau avec de grands yeux ronds et s'exclama tout en s'efforçant de rester chuchotante :

« Cormac attention ! Pansy Parkinson est dans ton lit ! »

Mais aucune réaction si ce n'est un regard figé de la brune et un soupir gêné du blond.

« Je sais Hermione…il se racla la gorge nerveusement euh…, La situation est vraiment gênante. Si tu pouvais fermer le rideau… »

Hermione s'exécuta et s'avança d'un peu plus près pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chien mais bien du bouledogue national.

« Hermione, je voulais dire ferme le rideau et toi en dehors. _Soupira Cormac_

— Oh, excusez-moi. D'ordinaire les chiens font ça dans la rue alors_… répondit-elle sans pour autant bouger._

—Hermione ça va je t'assure. Je vais pas tenir là.

—Oui, Laisse-nous de l'intimité petite. Tu connais IN TI MI TE ! _Pesta Pansy_.

—Ton intimité est tout le temps à l'air, c'est sur que tout le monde la connais_. Dit Hermione stoïque_. En fait, pense à lui mettre une écharpe elle va prendre froid à force de sortir si souvent.

— Casse-toi ! _dit-elle en lui balançant un oreiller alors qu'Hermione refermait le rideau en ricanant_. »

Hermione continua son avancée entre les lits parfaitement alignés du dortoir. Elle arriva jusqu'au lit d'Harry qui était demeuré vide. Non, ce n'était pas le sien qui bougeait mais l'un des lits voisins, celui de Seamus Finnigan. Plus précisément sous son lit.

Harry à quatre pattes sur le plancher semblait retourner les valises de son camarade comme s'il recherchait quelque chose d'éminemment important. Tout en s'activant, il murmurait en boucle « Ca devrait être là ! Où est-ce qu'il les a mis ? » La sorcière tapota doucement l'épaule du jeune brun lui suggérant sa présence.

Dans un brusque mouvement, il se retourna manquant de se cogner au bord du lit qu'il retournait depuis plusieurs minutes. L'air confus, il demeura muet un moment, comme gêné avant de l'interroger du regard. Regard auquel Hermione répondit par un autre regard. Il lui répondit du regard qu'il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle lui avait dit du regard. Par merlin, vont-ils parler ?!

« —J'ai trouvé, Harry Potter ! s'exclama une petite voix féminine.

—Oh génial Massala. Tu vas pouvoir les emporter chez toi. Répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Massala ? Ooouh, qui était cette Massala ? Et Harry a l'air trop heureux ! Et en plus il veut lui donner quelque chose ! Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de cadeau à part ses vieilles cartes de quidditch qu'il était fier de lui passer quand il les avait en double. Hermione se retourna vivement au son de la voix douce et mélodieuse qui venait de l'autre coté du lit.

C'était bien féminin en effet.

Est-ce que c'était une femme ? Pas tout à fait.

Une elfe à la peau grisâtre et luisante se tenait debout bondissante sur un lit. Habillée d'une belle robe noire sur laquelle elle avait noué une cape rouge sang, malgré ses pieds nus, il était évident qu'elle était un elfe libre. Elle avait ce regard commun à tous les elfes, ces gros yeux blancs globuleux, qui, tout en vous attendrissant, sont absolument effrayant quand ils vous fixent la nuit. Il faisait nuit noire et la lumière nacrée de la lune venait se refléter dans ses orbes les faisant miroiter dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Elle tenait entre ses longs doigts abimés une boite finement décorée, sans doute l'œuvre de quelque gobelin grassement payé. La boite de velours pourpre était ornée de fines arabesques dorées tournoyantes et s'entrelaçant. Sur le bord du coffret, une serrure d'or était surplombée d'un diamant bleu clair de la taille d'un vif d'or.

« —Je l'ai enfin trouvé monsieur Potter ! Répéta t-elle un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

—Hermione, je te présente l'épouse de Dobby. Dit-il d'un ton fier et solennel en se plaçant entre elles deux.

Hermione ne sut que répondre abasourdie par la nouvelle. Bégayant, elle s'empressa d'avancer les politesses.

—Euh Bonsoir, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer madame Dobby.

—J'ai un nom vous savez. Répondit-elle froissée.

Oui, indubitablement, il s'agissait d'un elfe libre. Si elle s'était pris les coups de Malfoy père et fils à chaque réplique, elle ne lui aurait pas répondu aussi froidement.

—Heu pardon. Madame ?

—C'est Massala, répondit Harry. Dobby l'a épousée quand il est devenu libre. On se demandait ce qu'il était devenu toutes ces années, et bien voilà.

—Ah oui …Toutes mes condoléances madame. Ajouta Hermione tête basse se remémorant les dernières agonies de l'héroïque elfe.

—Je vous remercie, madame, mais ça va aller mieux maintenant. Oui, tout va bien se passer. Répondit t-elle un sourire mélancolique tout en caressant la boite et adressant un regard gratifiant à Harry.

Hermione qui tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait et les allusions de l'elfe regardait successivement Harry puis Massala attendant une explication. Harry après un long échange silencieux avec sa nouvelle amie reporta son attention sur Hermione.

—Hermione, Massala est venue récupérer Dobby. Dit il en regardant la boite. Ce sont ces cendres.

—Mais … Tu l'as enterré.

—Oui, mais quand j'ai appris en récupérant ses affaires qu'il avait une famille, j'ai compris qu'il ne voudrait pas être enterré loin d'elle et surtout dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Alors je l'ai déterré avec l'aide de Seamus et Ron et on l'a précieusement rangé dans cette boite en attendant qu'on vienne le réclamer. Et voilà.

—Oui mais un irrespectueux avait caché mon mari ! dénonça Massala au bord des larmes tandis qu'Hermione reportait son attention sur Harry.

—…Ouais, je ne retrouvais plus la boite pourtant personne ne savait où je la rangeais à part Ron, Seamus et Moi. Cormac m'a avoué où elle était cachée en échange de mon silence sur son désespéré ébat avec Parkinson.

—Et alors, c'était qui ?

—C'était Seamus ! Cet abruti avait prévu de sniffer Dobby !

—Sniffer Dobby ?!

—Sniffer Dobby.

—Oui ! Sniffer mon mari. S'il vous plait monsieur Harry Potter, je voudrais me venger. »

Hermione se rapprocha discrètement d'Harry sans quitter du regard la petite elfe qui semblait déterminée. Dans le creux de l'oreille du survivant, elle chuchota :

« Tu crois qu'une vengeance de petite elfe ça fait mal ?

—Je ne sais pas, elle a de toutes petites mains…Enfin peut être que ça réveillera Seamus. On ne peut pas lui refuser ça. Lui répondit-il en murmurant.

—Ouais, laissons-la se défouler un peu, elle l'a bien mérité non ?

—C'est d'accord Massala. Dit plus fort Harry. Nous allons vous mener à lui, mais soyez clémente, ce n'est qu'un abruti.

—Merci monsieur Potter. »

Elle sauta sur le sol et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir. En passant devant le lit de Cormac qui ne bougeait plus, Harry tira d'un grand mouvement le drap qui couvrait le couple assoupi les dénudant à leur vue.

« Allez, assez fait la bête à deux dos, vous venez avec nous ! Si Seamus nie, je veux que Cormac soit là pour donner la vraie version.

Cormac poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme, un soupir venant du plus profond de son être épuisé et, sortant su lit commença à enfiler un jean.

—J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix …

—Exactement ! »

Et Ainsi partit toute la joyeuse troupe : le survivant, la miss je sais tout soumise, le bouledogue et le zoophile et enfin l'elfe tueuse transportant son amour décédé.

_A ce moment précis, en dehors, dans la grande cour où les voix s'étaient tues, dans les couloirs sombres où les pas claquaient sèchement contre le sol, nul n'auraient pu dire ce qui allait se passer. Ce qu'il adviendrait de cette étrange et surprenante soirée. _

_Du sang sans doute, du sexe sans fin, du bruit c'est sur._

* * *

_Voili Voilou ! A la prochaine._


	11. Chapter 11

« Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez revenus les gars, mais Mione, tu peux me rappeler qui est cette charmante jeune fille … interrogea Ron, incrédule (pour une fois)

—Euh oui, c'est …la cousine de l'oncle de mon demi- frère du côté de Pattenrond Ron, tu poses vraiment beaucoup de questions. Ce n'est pas que ton nouvel air pyrrhonien me déplaise, mais on est venus pour ne plus avoir à répondre à quoi que ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

—Hum…T'as raison. Mais j'ai une dernière question, _osa t-il en se penchant sur son épaule,_ _il chuchota contre son cou tout en fixant la petite créature avançant gaiement devant lui,_ ta cousine …c'est une naine, enfin je veux dire, elle est vraiment très petite … et elle est malade ? Non parce que ses cheveux commencent un peu à tomber…

Hermione se précipita sur « sa cousine » pour replacer discrètement le tas de mèches blondes qui basculaient dangereusement sur son épaule. Harry, eut un demi sourire qu'il tenta de réprimer à cette vue plus que cocasse. Massala était affublée d'une perruque blonde platine tressée qu'Harry avait dénichée au fin fond de l'armoire de Neville Londubat …entre un juste au corps et des talons aiguilles. Libérée de sa lourde cape pourpre et de ses bijoux onéreux, elle avait troqué sa somptueuse robe pour un pullover magenta, une jupe à fleurs et une vieille paire d'Air Max abimée.

Autant dire que les dieux de la mode ne s'étaient pas mêlés de cette curieuse transaction mais cela suffisait bien à faire paraitre l'elfe pour une jeune anglaise. Jeune anglaise sur laquelle le gros Crabbe louchait avidement tout en se passant grossièrement la langue sur ses lèvres grasses espérant peut-être ainsi éveiller en elle des instincts ou pulsions sexuelles à son égard … Raté.

Massala le lorgnait du coin de l'œil depuis le début du trajet dans la pénombre des hauts arbres centenaires qui parsemaient le chemin jusque la forêt. Tandis que le groupe avançait discutant un peu plus librement, l'elfe ralentit le pas pour se retrouver en queue de cortège. Désormais à l'abri des regards, Crabbe, cuistre et fruste, y vit une opportunité de gagner du terrain et surtout de gagner son coup de ce soir. Entreprenant, il s'approcha de la « jeune fille » qui lui arrivait à la taille et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, porta sa main jusque sa joue pour la caresser. Ne notant aucune réaction de Massala qui demeurait stoïque, il descendit sa main lentement jusqu'atteindre son cou puis sa poitrine presque inexistante sous son pullover. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ce qui dut arriver, arriva.

« HHHAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa la pu** ! »

D'un seul mouvement, tout le groupe rebroussa chemin vers les deux protagonistes. Massala, les bras croisés, souriante, semblait satisfaite du coup de tête qu'elle venait de balancer avec tout l'élan possible dans l'appareil génital du Serpentard.

Crabbe, lui, maintenait ses mains fermement serrées contre son mini moi comme pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

« Tu sais Crabbe s'il est tombé, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le recoller. Ricana Cormac.

—De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait en avoir besoin. Renchérit Ron en suivant du regard les allers et retours de Crabbe rougissant.

—Parce que le tien est déjà sorti Weasmoche ? siffla Parkinson.

—Oh mais si souviens toi Parkinson ! »

Pansy les yeux exorbités se tut immédiatement reportant son regard sur le sol absolument passionnant.

Hermione attrapa la main de Massala pour l'attirer vers le chemin que certains reprenaient déjà sans se soucier d'avantage du sorcier qui commençait à pleurer les futurs enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais. De sa main libre, Massala tendit un élégant doigt en direction du serpentard avant de poursuivre sa route, complaisante et toujours aussi fière.

La joyeuse troupe reprit ses discussions ignorant royalement Crabbe qui boudait en arrière, lançant par moment des Avada des yeux en direction de la petite fille. Malfoy, qui menait le cortège, esquissait par intervalles de lègers et prudents mouvement de la tête vers Hermione qui feignait de ne pas le voir. La tension se faisait cependant si palpable entre les deux étudiants que Massala, située exactement dans le champ électrique qui liait leurs regards , semblait éprouver le malaise. Tirant sur le bras de la sorcière qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, elle la fit se pencher pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« S'il vous cause du tort mademoiselle Hermione, je peux m'en occuper vous savez.

—Hum, ça va aller Massala, je vous remercie. Je crois qu'il faudra plus qu'un coup de tête pour celui là.

—Enfin, madame, vous me sous estimez. Je vois bien que son organe génital n'est pas très grand, mais je sais viser tout de même.

—Euh …Hum, oui. Je veux bien vous croire, mais si l'on n'en croit la légende, la taille n'est pas à déplorer et d'ailleurs … »

Hermione sentant de nouveau le regard du blond la balayer en un éclair se stoppa net dans sa phrase avant de porter son attention, inquiète, sur celui qu'elle regrettait d'avoir appelé le gorille. Goyle, observait ses doigts l'air penaud comme essayant de comprendre un phénomène éminemment mystérieux. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il les porta à son nez pour les renifler avant de les observer de nouveau.

Une grimace incontrôlée pris place sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle comprit d'où il sortait ses gros doigts potelés. Machinalement, elle rejeta son regard sur le sol pour oublier et s'épargner le vomissement qui était du à la vision d'horreur.

Timidement, elle remonta les yeux jusque Malfoy qui s'était remis à discuter avec Parkinson comme si de rien n'était. Elle était tranquille, pour quelques minutes du moins.

« —Regardez, on arrive…Commença Luna en pointant du doigt une masse sombre et inquiétante qui se profilait au loin.

—Enfin ! On aura eu du mal mais on y est arrivés ! Se réjouit Dean tapant sur l'épaule de Seamus qui se frottait déjà les mains.

—Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! S'exclama Ron en gambadant comme un chevreuil heureux vers l'évasure de la forêt.

Ronald dépassait le groupe quand Malfoy l'attrapa par la poignée de son sac à dos au passage pour le ramener brusquement en arrière. Retourné, faisant face à la troupe qui attendait des explications, il mit ses mains dans ses poches tout en demeurant silencieux un long instant. Voyant que le moment s'éternisait, Ron après avoir regardé le groupe puis Malfoy, puis le groupe et encore Malfoy se releva, essuya les quelques brins d'herbe collés sur son jean et tenta de repartir en sautillant Cependant le Serpentard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il réitéra son geste puis cracha :

« Weasley assis. _Plus calmement, il reprit un ton ferme et posé et annonça_ _regardant successivement chacun des étudiants avec un sourire présomptueux_… Mes chers amis, et les autres aussi, J'ai une annonce à faire. »

Hermione retint sa respiration, Massala retint un coup de tête, Crabbe retenait son pénis fragilisé et Goyle renifla ses doigts.

Mais qu'allait-il dire ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

« J'ai une annonce à faire…

—Attends Malfoy, tu nous arrêtes tous si près du but parce que t'as une annonce à faire ? Mais on s'en fout comme de l'an 40, à moins que tu sois enceinte laisse nous partir. Grogna Cormac.

—Et bien, tu risques d'être étonné Mac Laggen… Répondit Drago en posant son regard sur Hermione.

—Hermione, de quoi il parle ? Se précipita Harry en attrapant Hermione par le bras et la retournant brusquement vers lui.

Hermione encore plongée dans un flou tentait de saisir un quelconque sous entendu dans ses mots mai ne put que demeurer stoïque, immobile et muette face à Harry qui serrait sa prise sur son bras comme s'inquiétant de son silence ou plutôt de sa réponse.

—Vas-y Mione, dis-leur, insista Drago en s'approchant de la sorcière tendant vers elle un bras qui l'invitait à se livrer.

—Euh …je

—Hermione est enceinte. Déclara Drago coupant court à ses grimaces.

Un silence de mort se fit dans l'assemblée. Tandis que certains se décrochaient la mâchoire de stupeur d'autres fixaient déjà le ventre de l'étudiante comme pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas.

—C'est vrai qu'elle a grossi _chuchota Pansy à Nott qui arqua un sourcil_. Je peux déjà voir une touffe rousse se pointer entre ses jambes, je me demande lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre.

—Si tu veux mon avis, la chevelure aura plutôt quelque de chose de …Blond platine répondit discrètement Nott osant un regard en direction du blond qui affichait un sourire narquois.

—MIONE ! Tu plaisantes ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! hurla Harry en la secouant plus fort attirant toutes les attentions qui commençaient déjà à s'éparpiller. Je t'en supplie, pas Malfoy.

—Je … _Elle réfléchit un instant, puis saisissant un rapide mouvement de la tête du blond continua_, Si. Je suis désolée. »

Le groupe ne put réprimer des étouffements, des « hoo », « haaan », « je le crois pas », « Elle a pas l'air comme ça mais en fait une vraie … », « Ferme la Pansy », « Oh toi ça va le rouquin » .

« Hermione, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'aurais dit à moi hein ? dit doucement Ginny. On se dit tout, on est sœurs, hein on est sœurs Hermione, tu ne me tromperais pas moi ?

—Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis Ginny. Je crois que … je devrais rentrer. C'était une mauvaise idée.

—Tu ne peux pas rentrer seule Hermione répondit doucement Seamus. On a un seul Rusard qui nous fera tous rentrer d'un coup, ensemble. Dans tous les cas on doit aller récupérer Neville.

—Hum, d'accord, alors je vous attends ici, je ne veux pas continuer.

—Je reste avec toi Hermione. _sourit Luna s'asseyant déjà sous un arbre._

—Oui et fais attention à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas d'autres bébés_. Plaisanta Pansy avant de se taire gênée du flop que sa « blague » venait de faire tant la tension était encore palpable_.

—Où est Harry ? Se retourna Ginny surprise. »

Tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait du regard, Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains avant d'aller rejoindre Luna et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lentement la rage montait en elle à mesure qu'elle se ressassait l'humiliation qu'elle était en train de vivre. Les poings serrés, elle releva la tête vers le blond adossé à un arbre qui semblait satisfait de son coup. Il lui envoya un baiser avant de lui sourire de nouveau et de reprendre sa position nonchalante.

Il souriait, il jubilait, Lucifer, féroce et fier. Si seulement, elle pouvait l'envoyer au Diable, non, il s'y sentirait trop bien, il avait son propre trône en enfer, son propre sceptre le serpent. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lui qui riait dans son coin avec son air d'enfant gâté, ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de déclencher.

Sa gorge. Blanche, diaphane, sa peau si douce, si délicate, si vulnérable.

Sa gorge entourée d'un large sweat noir qui se serrait encore et encore. Harry, qui s'était placé derrière le blond, tirait de toutes ses forces sur le pull pendant que Drago virant au rouge enfonçait ses ongles dans le tissu qui l'étouffait.

« Tu vas me le payer salopard, toutes mais pas elle …

—Lâche moi taré… suffoquait Malfoy au bord de l'évanouissement.

—T'en sortiras pas vivant je te le jure, grinçait le sorcier.

—C'était …c'était une blague ….

—Quoi ? murmura Harry en lâchant prise.

Malfoy qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes se laissa tomber au sol tandis que les serpentards statués depuis le début de la scène se précipitaient sur lui. Harry, l'air hébété, ne sachant plus où poser le regard finit par croiser celui d'Hermione.

Ses yeux, elle avait des yeux magnifiques, chocolat caramel avec des éclats de noisette. Ils inspiraient la confiance et la tendresse, la douceur et la fermeté. Oui, doux et croquants, et il la dévorait du regard. Ses cheveux couleur miel reflétaient la lumière nacrée de Mère la Lune qui se déversait comme pour parsemer sa beauté d'un éclat supplémentaire. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son lacet pour éviter de devoir croiser de nouveau le regard du brun aimanté sur sa personne.

Ginny, posa ses yeux genre …verts un peu marrons/ marronnasses sur son petit ami qu'elle sentait à mille lieues d'ici. Muette, sans bouger, elle se tenait au milieu de l'agitation comme pétrifiée. A mesure qu'Harry se rapprochait d'Hermione ses poings se serraient, ses jointures blanchissaient, le doute se confirmait.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les ombres se mouvaient au ralenti et pourtant tout allait trop vite pour la sorcière.

« C'est toi le père Harry. Déclara t-elle morne, calme. C'est toi le père ! Cria t-elle taisant tout le brouhaha des élèves.

—Tais toi tu vas nous faire repérer idiote ! Siffla Ron.

—Réponds.

Hermione et son meilleur ami se regardèrent un instant avant de se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers Ginny qui rougissait.

—Arrête Ginny. Répondit-il.

—Réponds. Répéta t-elle si calme qu'elle en devenait effrayante.

Le groupe, rangé d'un seul côté assistait à la scène bouches bées, la respiration retenue tout du moins pour ceux qui pouvaient encore respirer correctement.

—C'est moi le père.

—Luna …arrête de dire n'importe quoi. _Rétorqua Seamus en se frappant la tête d'exaspération._

—Désolée Harry, dit-elle crédule au sorcier. Mon plan n'a pas marché.

—J'attends. S'impatienta Ginny.

—D'aaaaccord. Reprit en main Hermione. _Tout en se levant, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air autoritaire et éminemment sérieux qui la caractérisait tant enfin retrouvé._ Là j'en ai marre ! Je vais tout balancer Malfoy, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux balancer ? interrogea Ginny.

—Quelque chose d'absolument gênant, non mais qu'est ce que je dis ? D'absolument mortel que Malfoy a découvert ! Et là j'en peux plus d'accord.

—Qui ça concerne Hermione ? Demanda Ron gêné.

—Tout le monde, oui ça concerne tout le monde ! Hurla t-elle hystérique.

—Pourquoi tu lui as dit connard, t'avais juré que ça resterait entre nous ! _S'égosilla Ron en se jetant sur le blond. Et avant que personne n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, il se saisit du sweat noir qu'Harry avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt et s'empressa d'en entourer le cou à peine remis du serpentard_. Tu vas voir fils de …

—Attends Ron, de quoi tu parles toi ?

—Je suis occupé là … _répondit-il la respiration haletante tandis qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas lâcher prise malgré les morsures de Pansy sur son bras. _

—Vous êtes super chiants. _Désespéra Dean en balançant mollement son centième caillou dans le lac qui les bordait_.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo**

« Voilà professeur, c'est comme ça que les sirènes ont commencé à nous attaquer… »

Hermione, qui n'avait pas levé la tête de tout son récit osa enfin porter son regard un peu plus haut que ses genoux.

« Enfin miss Granger, vous savez bien que les sirènes ne sont qu'un mince détail dans cette histoire. Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment monsieur Malfoy est …s'est retrouvé dans cet état plus que problématique. Grinça Rogue.

—Je…Et bien, sourit-elle en repensant à ce qui était arrivé au blond, j'y arrive, j'y arrive.

—J'espère bien que vous y arrivez, le temps presse Miss Granger, bientôt nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour lui et vous le savez très bien.

—Je le sais professeur. Ca n'est pas que ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy me fasse rire, mais, il faut que je me souvienne de tout.

—Oui oui , pressez pressez ! reprit Rogue. Thomas a assommé une sirène et donc …

—Et donc, voilà comment elles nous sont toutes tombées dessus. Voilà !

—Et ! Les sirènes ne sont pas sensées marcher sur terre alors ?

—En effet, mais personne n'a dit que nous étions restés sur terre…

—Vous vous êtes baignés ?! A ce moment critique, vous avez fait un plongeon ?!

—Pas tout à fait…

—Alors quoi ? Une goule est arrivé sur un clown est vous a poussée Miss Granger ? Vociféra Rogue ironisant l'air agacé.

—En fait, c'était un clown sur une goule et puis …Elle se tut un instant réalisant qu'elle ne devait en dire plus. Non, professeur. En fait tout s'est passé très vite.

—J'aimerais que votre histoire aille aussi vite.

—Mais c'est un moment décisif, je ne suis pas sure, mais je crois que c'est là que tout a commencé à mal tourner.

—Ah parce que vous trouviez que ça se passait bien jusque là, je vous félicite Miss Granger ! Applaudit-il.

— Laissez-la finir Severus. Prononça pour la première fois le professeur Dumbledore de sa voix impressionnante calme et posée. Poursuivez Miss Granger. Dites nous comment vous vous êtes mouillées.

—Merci professeur. Reprit-elle. De nouveau tête basse, elle poursuivit. Alors là, tout a commencé à mal tourner. »

* * *

**Bon alors un petit avis peut-être ? **

**A très vite ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Allez un peu de rebondissement !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un cri strident se fit entendre comme venant du plus profond des abîmes marines. Un cri atroce, à vif, déchirant, montant si haut dans les aigus que vos tympans en hurleraient de douleur. Le lac qui miroitait d'argent d'ordinaire s'assombrissait lentement, des bruits de remous annonçaient l'arrivée d'une armée déployée.

Un seul homme en sortit.

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme, mais d'un …sirène ? Remontant lentement à la surface, la face éteinte et sombre, il portait à bout de bras comme une offrande au ciel un petit corps inerte. L'homme finement musclé miroitait sous la lumière qui lui donnait l'air divin. Brusquement, il se tourna vers le groupe qui, bouche bée, se bouchait encore les oreilles.

Dean, comprenant son acte recula le plus lentement possible au milieu des immobiles pour aller se protéger derrière un arbre.

D'une voix forte et dominante, grandiose et terrifiante, dans un éclair la créature des mers dit :

« Par Poséidon, Cronos Rhéa, Humains vous avez assassiné l'héritier !

—…

—N'avez-vous pas le courage de répondre de votre acte, lâches ! Hurla t-il de sa voix rauque.

—Comment les hommes sirène font pour, enfin je veux dire… vous comprenez …demanda Ron perplexe, …ben pour …respirer, les branchies c'est sur le visage normalement donc …

—SILENCE ! cria t-il dans la même position, le petit corps en l'air. JE DEMANDE REPARATION ! »

Le groupe ne semblait pas encore réaliser la situation et certains demeuraient dans la même position tandis que Ron essayait discrètement d'ouvrir le sac de provisions profitant de l'inattention de Goyle qui le surveillait depuis leur départ.

Hermione, bien heureuse de s'être sortie de sa situation embarrassante s'avança timidement et prudemment et osa commencer d'un ton éminemment précautionneux alors que derrière elle, Seamus ramassait déjà d'autres cailloux dont il remplissait ses poches en cas de besoin.

« Monsieur L'homme sirène, nous sommes des sorciers, nous venons de Poudlard, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. (ndla : Comme dans Bob l'éponge)

—On a tué son fils Hermione, _lança Ron en ouvrant un paquet de Chips. _

—Ta gueule abruti, _grinça t-elle entre ses dents, souriant, sans lâcher la sirène du regard. _

—Vous avez tué mon fils. _Murmura t-il la tristesse et la rage se mêlant dans sa voix tandis qu'il abaissait les bras pour contempler son enfant sans vie._

—Monsieur, nous ne voulions pas, c'était un accident. Notre ami ne savait pas, je vous le jure.

—Qui est-il ?! _rugit –il relevant le cadavre qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces alors que des veines transparaissaient sous sa peau et que ses muscles saillants se contractaient._

Monsieur, on vous jure, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Se précipita Seamus pour défendre son ami.

REPARATION, je demande REPARARTION ! s'énerva t-il »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle comme attendant une approbation collective, tandis qu'Harry et le reste des gryffondor la soutinrent d'un discret geste de la tête, elle chuchota en se rapprochant de l'eau.

« Quel genre de réparation ? »

La créature haussa un sourcil en réduisant la distance entre eux, d'un geste, comme glissant sur l'eau. Arrivé au bord du lac, il déposa le petit enfant mort sur la terre sèche et s'accouda au bord, plaça un poing sous son menton et fit semblant de réfléchir. Après maintes réflexions, il fit signe à Hermione de se rapprocher d'un geste ultra efféminé de l'index. Ce qu'elle fit, en quelques pas méfiante, jusqu'arriver au niveau de son visage. Quelques étudiants osèrent s'approcher avec précaution afin d'entendre la discussion.

« Et bien vois-tu ma chère, je suis un homme sirène.

—Je le vois.

—C'est rare n'est-ce pas ?

—Euh oui …

—Et les sirènes femmes, c'est rare ?

—Euh non.

—Ah, Et comment naissent les sirènes, ma chère ?

—Justement, je me posais la question ! s'écria Ron en léchant le fond de son paquet de chips alors que Goyle lui lançait un regard noir.

La créature lui lança un regard blasé avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione qui se tenait toujours aussi proche de lui comme dans une intime confidence.

—Et bien les sirènes, elles naissent comme des humains, en somme… hésita t-il comme cherchant ses mots.

—Il faut les engrosser. Dit Malfoy avec un sourire en regardant Hermione.

—Hum… toussa la créature mal à l'aise.

—Et qui doit assurer la survie de l'espèce ?

—Vous ? proposa Luna

—Oui, oui c'est cela.

—Sauf que vois-tu… Moi je ne suis pas vraiment, enfin comment dire …

—Je le crois pas c'est une CREVETTE ! Coupa Ron stupéfié en pointant du doigt le petit cadavre. VENEZ VOIR LES MECS, C'EST UNE CREVETTE !

—C'est bon toi ta gueule. Lança la sirène. C'est comme un papillon, il devait grandir ! Mais c'est mort maintenant, alors je dis merci à qui ?

—Je peux la manger ? demanda Ron en souriant bêtement sans lâcher le fruit de mer.

—RON ?! cria Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

—Oui, oui, vas-y . Répondit la sirène d'un geste négligé de la main. Il est plus bon à rien maintenant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, éberlués alors que Ron se frottait les mains avec appétit.

—Bon, revenons à nos histoires.

—Heu oui oui, donc vous êtes ? demanda Hermione l'incitant à poursuivre.

_Mais il est homo Hermione ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Il a des boucles d'oreilles en coquillage ! lança Cormac en s'asseyant sur un rocher agacé par la naïveté de la sorcière.

Hermione resta muette un instant comme ne saisissant pas le sens de la phrase voire où il voulait en venir.

—Et alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? …Heeeeein s'exclama t-elle en hochant la tête.

—Voilà ! Alors la réparation m'arrangerait bien. Moi j'en ai marre, je démissionnerais bien, mais un homme sirène, il y en nait deux ou trois tous les millénaires et il se doit de perpétuer toute la race…Jour et nuit, avec chacune d'elles … Alors c'est qui ?! »

Hermione, un demi-sourire comme soulagée de la demande, ne savait cependant toujours pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Dean demeurait caché dans l'obscurité et tout le monde demeurait muet. Les serpentard s'étaient regroupés en bande autour de Malfoy profitant déjà du réconfort de Pansy sur ses genoux qui le couvrait de baisers dans le cou. Ginny, livide, s'était appuyée contre un arbre et attendait le dénouement de cette péripétie pour faire chier son monde. Harry lança une œillade appuyée à la sorcière brune qui acquiesça discrètement en retour.

« C'est Malfoy.

—Qui est celui prénommé Malfoy ? Clama la sirène reprenant sa voix rauque sur un ton solennel.

—C'est une blague ? grinça le blond. Vous jouez à quoi ? bondit-il renversant Pansy au passage.

—C'est le blond platine qui arrive monsieur. Répondit Harry.

—C'est faux ! cracha t-il en se plantant devant la créature.

—Toi l'elfe ! Apostropha la sirène. Tu ne mentiras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien à faire avec les humains …alors dis moi qui a tué mon enfant ?

—Elle était dégueulasse. Dit Ron.

—Ouais tais toi, on est pas chez Bocuse ici, je fais de mon mieux. Lui répondit la sirène.

Massala sembla réfléchir un instant puis regardant Crabbe longuement le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança enfin vers la créature d'un air déterminé. Arrivée à son niveau, elle sembla avoir une hésitation. Elle se retourna légèrement puis regarda Seamus. Seamus, Crabbe, Seamus Crabbe ? Crabbe, Seamus ?

—C'est lui. _Annonça t-elle en pointant calmement du doigt le jeune sorcier dont le visage se décomposait._ »

« Je rêve où il a dit que c'était une elfe ? » Chuchota Zabini à l'oreille de Nott qui, lui, souriait doucement en regardant Crabbe.

* * *

**A la prochaine ! 3**


End file.
